What Lies Below
by Idabrat
Summary: Jaysin Adders gets more then she bargend for with her new job. Please do read Fury by Laurann Dohner so you can see for yourself they are clearly not the same, but besides that its a good book. Don't be a sheep, don't believe everything you hear, do your own research before joining any bandwagons.
1. Chapter 1

A plain unassuming warehouse. This can't be right, Jaysin Adders thought to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of the nondescript building. She pulled into a spot and parked her car, reaching into her bag and pulling out the paperwork that had the address of Authority Core on it.

She checked the address on the packet and then the address on the map pulled up on her phone and frowned when they matched. This was apparently it. She stepped out of the car and pulled her lab coat on over her tank top and buttoned the middle button. She grabbed her backpack and closed the door on her car, looking up at the building once more before starting for the door.

She walked up the cement path leading to the metal door and tugged on the handle, frowning when the door didn't budge. She blew out a breath and looked around, spotting a camera suspended by the side of the door. She squinted at it and blinked in surprise when a small red light flickered on at the bottom of the device.

"Who are you." A voice crackled through a speaker she hadn't noticed beside the door.

"Jaysin Adders. I'm supposed to be interning for Authority Core." She said looking back up at the camera, frowning when there was silence and the light on the camera clicked off. She huffed out an annoyed breath and turned to leave as she heard the sound of a lock clicking.

"Little pig little pig let me in." Jayse mumbled pulling on the heavy metal door and stepping through.

"I thought you said it was a man." She heard a voice mutter as she stepped inside and heard the lock click behind her. She watched a guard, easily standing at close to 7 feet tall watching her walk through the hall way a machine gun strapped across his front and several hand guns holstered at his hips.

"Her name is fucking Jason you thought she was a man too." Another voice hissed as she stepped around a corner and saw two men standing near a desk. Both were dressed in white lab coats just like herself and both dwarfed her 5 foot frame by at least a foot and a half.

"As you can see I am not in fact a man. Is that going to be a problem?" Jayse chuckled smiling at both of them as she walked up on them and they at least had the decency to grin at her.

"I'm Doctor Hunter Helmsly and this is my colleague Doctor Randy Orton." The shorter of the two said coming toward her with his hand outstretched.

"Jayse Adders." She said shaking the hand offered to her, surprised at how strong the doctor was.

"Randy." The other Doctor said, his blue eyes sparkling as he took in her slight form while offering his hand to her.

"So what made you study to be a geneticist Jayse?" Hunter asked the small woman, his eyes sweeping from the top of her auburn hair pulled into a ponytail to the button on the lab coat she had buttoned under her breasts so the black sneakers on her feet beneath her jeans.

"I've been fascinated with the way things work since I was a child." Jayse said hiking her backpack higher on her shoulder. "I've always loved learning how things are made up, how you can combine different things and come up with something totally different, totally unique."

"Good good." Hunter says under his breath before turning and heading around the other side of the desk.

"Paper work paper work." Jayse heard the blond man mutter under his breath as he shifted things around on the desk and opened and closed all the drawers several times. She looked around seeing another huge metal door at the end of the hall way, also guarded by a seven foot tall behemoth armed to the teeth and for the first time wondered at the kind of research they conducted here.

"Aha!" Hunter exclaimed holding up a folder that Jayse could have sworn was sitting right on top of the desk before motioning her forward.

"Standard forms. You must sign the NDA before we allow you to enter our facility. The rest can be filled out and retuned to us at the start of your shift tomorrow." He said opening the folder and setting the NDA on the desk in front of her. The thing had to be at least ten pages long, and Jayse skimmed it before signing her name at the bottom.

"Welcome to the Authority Jayse." Randy said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Shall we give her a tour?"

"Indeed." Hunter said before waving at the guard that was standing by the front door. "Our guards, Kane and Taker are top notch. Remember that should you get any ideas to steal from us."

"Understood." Jayse nodded warily as Hunter smiled brightly again.

"Excellent." Hunter said moving out from behind the desk and over to the metal door. The huge guard punched some numbers into a control panel and then swung the door opened when the lock hissed. Hunter stepped though and Jayse hesitated until Randy put his hand on the small of her back and pushed slightly giving her no choice but to move though after Hunter.

She took in the hall way, lined with bared doors, housing animal of all kinds. Wolves, lions, tigers, rabbits, monkeys, alligators. All in cages that were housed behind the barred doors.

"Part of your duties here will be caring for these animals." Randy said watching as she stopped in front of the cell door that housed a beautiful white bangle tiger.

"Are they safe?" She asked looking at the name plate on the cell door that read 'Ambrose'.

"Mostly. They are animals after all." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Speaking of animals how do you think they are going to react to our new tech being female?" Hunter chuckled darkly stopping in front of yet another heavy metal door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who knows. Not like it matters anyway as long as they preform." Randy said casually as Hunter held an I.D. badge up to a scanner near the door and pulled it open once the lock hissed.

"After you m'lady" Hunter said ushering Jayse through the door and down the stairs, into another short hallway opening into a large lab.

"Holy shit." Jayse breathed taking in the area taking up the entire open floor of the building that was a scientist wet dream, any piece of equipment a geneticists could want sitting at their finger tips along with a bank of computers.

"Pretty impressive isn't it? This is where most of our time is spent." Randy chuckled sweeping his arm around the lab before leading Jayse over to a desk that sat empty except the standard items, across from two other that were horribly cluttered. "This is yours while you're here, although the majority of you're time will probably be spent downstairs. No cameras of any kind are permitted. No cell phone except if it is on your desk. Taker or Kane will go though your belongings including your phone anytime you leave the building."

"I'll say." She said her eyes roaming a piece of equipment that cost more then she would ever see in her lifetime. "How did you get the money for all this?" She questioned stupidly as she set her backpack down on top of the desk and dug her phone out of her pocket to lie there as well.

"I think its time she met her other charges." Hunter chuckled darkly and led the way to another metal door at the back corner of the lab hidden behind a panel in the wall. If Hunter hadn't taken her to it she never would have been able to find the thing. He scanned his I.D. badge again and the door hissed open revealing a metal staircase leading down.

"On top of caring for the animals upstairs, and by caring for I mean feeding twice a day and collecting blood and tissue samples from when needed, you'll be in charge of our three prizes down here as well." Randy said taking hold of Jayse's arm as they descended the stairs.

"The intern you're replacing is working with the beasts right now; he can show you the ropes. They need very special handling and require quite a bit more care then the animals upstairs. The fact that they need daily baths is the reason we were concerned about the fact that you're female since it's a hands on procedure, but we'll find out quick if your cut out for it or not. We also need daily blood and tissue samples from them and the occasional semen sample." Hunter said stopping at yet another metal door guarded by two men, another standing at seven feet tall and the other not much shorter, both armed even more heavily then the two upstairs.

"This is Show and Mark Henry. They guard our treasures. If any of them get out of hand you'll be glad that these two are out here and all you have to do is scream for them to come help you." Hunter said stopping outside the door and both of the huge men offered small smiles to Jayse unlike the two upstairs

"Swagger started yet?" Randy asked looking at the door but making no attempt to open it.

"He started feeding ten minutes ago." Show replied shrugging his massive shoulders. "You want to go in and get him or should I call him out?"

"Call him out. They get agitated when Hunter or I are near them and we don't want to scare Jayse too bad yet." Randy chuckled darkly stepping back up two of the steps with Hunter following, while Mark spoke into a com on the wall.

"The three beings in there are the reason you signed the NDA. If any word gets out that they exist you will be terminated immediately. And I don't mean fired." Hunter said looking at her pointedly.

"Um…Ok…What are they?" Jayse asked more then a little nervous now.

"They are hybrids, shifters. One wolf, one Bengal tiger and the other is classified. He's special that one. Nothing like him will ever exist again. He was a freak accident quite frankly." Randy said at the sound of a lock clicking and blond man with shaggy hair stepped out from behind the door that he barely opened.

"Jack meet Jayse. She'll be taking over once you leave so show her the ropes please." Hunter said shaking Jacks hand before he and Randy disappeared up the steps.

"Well let's go introduce you to the animals." Jack said his eyes sweeping Jayse's small form and she barely resisted the urge to break his nose as she followed him into the room and halted in the doorway.

She was sure her mouth was hung open stupidly but she didn't much care. The three men strapped down to the hospital beds took her breath away, even though at the moment they were covered in what looked to be oatmeal.

"So here are the beasts." Jack said and rolled his eyes at the snarls from the three men.

"This one's Seth." He said pointing at the bed at the head of the room. "He's the wolf." Jack said as Jayse took the man in. Long dark brown hair with blond streaked though one side was matted to his head, his beard and mustache were covered in the oatmeal looking substance even though he was trying his hardest to lick it off, his brown eyes flashing hatred toward both Jack and herself. His hands were bound over his head to metal rails by thick metal cuffs offering him very little room to move them, his legs similarly attached to rails at the foot of the bed. He was naked except for small black briefs that appeared to velcro at the sides and a generous helping of the goop smeared on his chest.

"That one is Dean, he's the tiger." Jack said pointing at the left of the room where the second man was bound to the bed similarly to the first, also only wearing tight black briefs and similarly covered in the oatmeal goop. His dark blond hair was a mess, also dirty and matted and he hissed at Jack flashing his teeth, before his eyes tracked to Jayse's form and he let out another hiss, his blue eyes flashing hatred to her.

"And that one is Roman. He's Hunter and Randy's pride and joy." Jack said smirking at the fact that all three men either snarled or hissed at him when he mentioned Randy or Hunter's names.

Roman was the largest of the three, his long black hair also knotted and dirty, bound the way the other two were to the bed but with extra chains digging into his hips and chest. His grey eyes focused on Jack and Jayse and she started at the fact that his pupils were slanted like a reptiles. One of his arms and part of his chest appeared to be covered in what looked like scales also reminiscent of a reptile. His beard and mustache were free of the goop as it was all smeared across his chest. He bared his teeth at them and she inhaled sharply at the fact that he had fangs where his canine teeth should have been. Like the other two he only wore the black velcro briefs.

All of the men wore metal spiked collars padlocked around their necks, the points facing inward toward their skin.

"And now you have been introduced to the beasts." Jack said picking up a half empty bowl off what looked like a room service cart in the middle of the room and moving over to Roman's beside.

"This is how you feed them." He said putting the spoon in the goop and then holding it over Roman's chest, letting it dribble down the mans chest, snickering at the fact that he tried to catch some of it with his tongue, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Jayse started her anger building at the intern she was replacing as she jerked the bowl and spoon out his hands. "But isn't the point of feeding them to make sure they actually eat?" She snapped taking the spoon and scooping some of the oatmeal looking substance up and bringing it to Romans mouth. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from punching Jack at Roman's surprised look before he closed his lips over the food and sucked it off the spoon hungrily.

"They ate enough the way I fed 'em." Jack said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure they did." Jayse muttered feeding Roman the rest of the stuff in the bowl, watching the surprise and wariness flicker in his eyes as she fed him without tormenting him. All three of the creatures bound in the room had looked a little on the thin side to her and now she knew why.

"Where does this go and what the hell is it?" She asked holding up the now empty bowl, and she frowned as she watch Dean and Seth track the movement of the bowl longingly.

"Over there. The stuff they eat is all over there." Jack said pointing toward a full kitchen nestled in the corner of the room beside the door, watching as Jayse moved over and deposited the bowl in the sink on top of the other two empty ones. It had everything; an island with a cutting board, a sink, two refrigerators, three freezers, microwave, cook top, and oven. There was also a washer and dryer nestled in the corner of the room.

"Its time to bathe them now, and then we'll do blood and tissue samples." Jack said once Jayse had returned from her trip to the kitchen area.

"We'll start with this one." He said moving over to the bed that Seth was strapped down in. He gathered a glass bowl and set it under the tap attached to the head of the bed, filling it with water and opened a cabinet built into the wall taking out a wash cloth. He shut the water off and pressed a button on a remote hanging off the side of the bed and a metal band came down, circling his forehead before tightening, pulling Seth's head back into the mattress and pinning him in place.

Jack dunked the washcloth into the bowl, barely wringing it out before slapping it on Seth's chest, half-hardy wiping at the goop covering him. He did the same to his face, making half hearted swiped across the mans chin before dumping the water back in the sink.

"There you go easy peasy." Jack said turning to look at Jayse who stood there with an 'are you kidding me look on her face.'

"Is there a way to bath them properly?" Jayse asked through gritted teeth looking at the buttons on the remote.

"Yeah but it's a lot of work and I want to get out of here." Jack answered shrugging and moving over to Dean's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"How about you show me how to do it and then I'll do the other two. You can leave after you show me how to take the blood and tissue from them if that's the extent of the duties with them." She said, mentally counting to ten so she didn't slug the blond intern. She wanted to ask about the bruises on all three of the men's arms but she figured if she waited long enough she would get her answer without asking.

"Fiiiine." Jack blew out an exasperated breath before moving back to Seth's side. He showed Jayse what buttons to press to activate the head restraint and then pressed another one that had the mattress moving out from under Seth's body so he was now suspended, and the base of the bed looked like a bathtub. His body was now held up by two metal bars, one under his shoulders and one under his thighs, his head supported by the metal restraint around his forehead, along with the restraints around his wrists and ankles. There was a metal chain attached to his collar that ran into the wall and she wondered about it but didn't say anything.

The tub looked to be fully equipped, the faucet that Jack had used to fill the bowl actually a shower head that had a hose long enough to reach every part of the mans body. Jack picked up the shower head, turning one of the taps and a stream of water came out of the instrument as he moved it over Seth's upper body, not even bothering to shield the man's nose and mouth from the water as he held it over his head. Jayse watched goose bumps rise on Seth's flesh and she grit her teeth again, her hands curling into fists at her side.

"Mind if I try? I'm better at learning things by doing instead of watching." She grit out and took the hose from Jack when he shrugged and handed it to her.

"If you're going to wash his hair or brush his teeth you need to gag him or he'll bite you. Goes for all of them." Jack said pulling a circular metal gag out of the cabinet along with what looked like a tazer. "If he doesn't open his mouth just hit him with this until he does. It's like an industrial strength cattle prod." Jack said and pressed the machine into Seth's hip, making the man yelp in pain, the sound reminiscent of the animal he was mixed with and then snarl, opening his mouth so Jack could fit the gag inside, behind his teeth and buckle it around his head, the buckle on the side of his head just under his ear. It effectively kept his mouth wide open so he wouldn't be able to bite. Jayse watched as Jack picked the machine up again and pressed it into the exact same spot on Seth's hip a second time before holding it up in front of the mans face and laughing at the fact that both Roman and Dean were becoming agitated, snarling, hissing and growling at him when Seth whimpered.

"I'm pretty sure there's no need for that. " Jayse growled putting her hand gently over the spot Jack was going for once again, when he lowered the machine to Seth's hip once more, feeling his body tense under her hand.

"Ehh ruin my fun. The other two beasts don't much like it when I pick on this one so it's kind of a three for one deal." Jack laughed putting the prod away in the cabinet as Jayse picked up the shower head again.

"Shampoo? Soap?" Jayse asked and adjusted the water temperature from the fridged spray that Jack had used on Seth's body into a warm one, and ran it over Seth's body to warm him from what the other intern had done while Jack got the items she asked from the cabinet right next to the bed. A lot of work her ass. She let her gaze travel down the man's body, resting on the briefs wondering when the last time the idiot intern had changed them was. The smell that was coming off the three men and permeating the room wasn't something you could miss.

"And are there more of those that I can put on him?" She asked gesturing to the briefs before taking the soap and shampoo and nearly dropping both when her brain registered that she would have to take those off his body in order to bath him and put clean ones on him. Every day. To all three of them. And then there was the fact that Hunter had said something about semen samples.

"Yeah in here. Along with bed sheets and towels. All the locks and all the buttons on the remotes for the bed are activated by fingerprint scanners." Jack said pointing at the cabinet again as if knowing her next question was going to be about the filthy bedding Seth had been laying in.

"I'll bathe them all later." Jayse said swallowing hard, and turned the taps off setting the shower head back where it belonged, grabbing a towel and patting Seth's skin dry quickly.

"Just show me where the supplies for the blood and tissue samples are and how you collect them and I'll finish up after you leave."

"Fine by me." Jack said showing her the button that slid the mattress back under Seth's body before turning and going to the work bench in the far corner of the room.

"They want blood and tissue from all of them every day." He said taking down three syringes, some cotton balls and three swabs, carrying them to the cart in the middle of the room and setting them down before picking up one of each and moving back to Seth's bedside.

"We'll keep using this one as a guinea pig." Jack said uncapping the needle and jabbing it into Seth's bicep hard. "Well shit I missed." He snickered at the pained grunt form the man bound to the bed before yanking the needle out and jabbing it into Seth's arm again.

"Mind if I try? Are there any gloves?" Jayse grit out holding her hand out when Jack pulled the needle from Seth's skin a second time after, surprise of surprises, missing a vein again. Now she knew what the bruises on their arms came from.

"Sure whatever. And no they can't transmit human diseases and anything they do come down with will be induced and you'll be vaccinated against it so theres no need." Jack said dropping the needle and a cotton ball into Jayse's hand and stepping out of her way.

Jayse sighed and stepped closer to Seth's side, her eyes connecting with his and she frowned at the utter hatred that he was staring at her with. She shook her head, and placed her free hand on his bicep and raised the needle, frowning when his muscles tensed.

"It will hurt less if you relax." She murmured, sighing again when his muscle stayed tense, and eased the tip of the needle into the vein near his elbow, quickly drawing his blood, pressing a piece of cotton to the entry point as she drew the needle out gently. She watched surprise flicker in Seth's eyes when she didn't jab him with the needle or yank it viciously from his arm the way Jack had, and she wondered just what all these men had endured, and for how long.

"How long have you been working here?" She asked as she capped the filled syringe, and picked up the swab before Jack could. "And how do you get their tissue samples?"

"I been here about three months. I can't stand these animals and the pay isn't enough for what I had to do with them every day." Jack said motioning Jayse over to the bedside once more. "You need to swab their cheeks, or their throat."

"What are these red lines on the floor? And what are the weights for?" Jayse asked wondering about the red lines on the floor arcing about ten feet away from the bed and the weights that had been chained to the wall within the arc, as she stepped up to Seth's side once again and gently stroked the swab along the inside of his cheek before putting it in its sterile tube, shaking her head again when he looked surprised that she hadn't tortured him. She reached up to the side of his head and unbuckled the gag that Jack had put into Seth's mouth, fighting with it because it was so tight and frowning when she saw how red the corners of his mouth were when she finally got it off.

"That's the danger zone if you want to let them out of the beds. Don't forget to restrain their heads or gag them when you're taking samples, they can and will bite you. The weights are for them to use if you let them out of bed." Jack said moving toward Dean's bed and Jayse grabbed another needle off the cart and jerked it up in the air like she was going to stab him while glaring into the back of his head.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked her voice dripping with sweetness and she stepped up to Dean's bedside, frowning when he hissed at her immediately. She sighed and pressed the button that brought down the head restraint and waited until it had rendered his head immobile.

"I let them out twice a day so they can go to the bathroom. You can let them out as much as you want. When they are released stay away from the red lines on the floor, that's the range they can reach you at." Jack said moving toward the door and pointing at a button there.

"The chains on the wall behind their beds are locked to their collars. If you push this button it unlocks their restraints and lets slack out in the chains. Push it again to get them back into their beds, the chain will tighten until they get back in their beds and activate the locks on the cuffs. There is a manual lock on the chains to the big one you'll want to tighten, the cut off isn't tight enough. I need to talk to Randy and Hunter fast will you be ok?" Jack asked laughing when the three men snarled and hissed at the mention of the scientists' names.

"Pretty sure I can manage." Jayse said gripping the needle in her hand and turned to wave to Jack unaware that Dean was watching it warily, his unease growing with each minute it was near him.

"Ok see ya. Good luck with these beasts." Jack said ducking out of the room, and Jayse barely refrained from throwing the needle at the door as hard as she could.

"Jackass." She muttered turning back to the man in the bed in front of her, frowning at the hatred in his eyes. "I don't know what you've been through in the past but I promise you I'm not like him." She sighed and gently slid the tip of the needle into the vein at Dean's elbow on the arm that wasn't full of bruises and drew his blood, almost growling herself at the shocked expression on his face.

"I really don't want to gag you." She murmured, picking up the swab and moving to open the cabinet and pull open the drawer that held the gag and tazer near his bed but stopped when he opened his mouth. She looked at him for a minute thinking that the hatred in his eyes lessened just slightly before closing the drawer and gently swabbing his cheek, putting it into its case.

"Thanks." She mumbled, hitting the release button on Dean's head restraint before heading over to Roman's bed. She sighed, eyeing his fangs warily when he snarled at her approach, and actually pulled against his restraints in an effort to bite her as she pushed the button for his head restraint, before going to get the last needle and swab. She drew his blood gently and held the swab up for him to see it.

"Roman I'm not like Jack, I don't want to gag you, would you please open your mouth?" She asked and then sighed when he bared his teeth and growled at her again. Left with no choice she went to the cabinet by his bed and took the gag and prod out of the drawer and came back over to him.

"Last chance." Jayse said raising the swab again and shook her head when he snarled and snapped at her. "Ok open your mouth or I'll go use this on him." She said holding up the prod and pointing at Seth, causing both men to growl at her but Roman opened his mouth almost instantly at her threat of harming the wolf, which was what she wanted and was glad that he hadn't called her bluff. She gently swabbed his cheek, her lips pressed into a thin line at the hatred he was watching her with and slid the sample into its plastic holder.

She took the samples over to the cart and labeled them all putting them in a case to take up to Hunter and Randy when she saw Dean shifting uncomfortably on the bed. She watched him for a few minutes before realizing that he was shifting because he needed to use the bathroom. She grabbed the samples and went by the door, pushing the button Jack had told her about, and watched as the restraints released and all three men stood up gingerly.

Jaysin inhaled sharply at the sores on the back of their bodies before turning to knock on the door of the room, knowing Show or Mark would answer.

"Can they be left alone while they are up? I need to talk to…them." She asked Mark when he pulled the door open a crack.

"Yeah they can be left alone for a bit they can't get into trouble in there no matter how hard they try. And believe me they have tried." The large man chuckled out stepping back so Jayse could squeeze out of the crack in the door.

"Thanks Mark." She said climbing the steps to the lab quickly. She would come back and bathe the men once she asked some more questions and dropped off the samples.

Jayse jogged up the steps, the plastic box containing the samples she had taken from the hybrids in her hands and she seriously thought about beaning Jack with it if she saw him in the lab. She hit the door at the top of the steps and pushed on it, frowning when it didn't budge. She yelped when a huge hand swiped an I.D. card in the reader beside the door and the locked hissed.

"Damnit Mark you scared the crap out of me." She laughed nervously as the large man smiled down at her.

"Sorry honey, I figured you didn't have a card yet so I would follow you." Mark said patting her on the head before pushing the door open for her.

"Thank you." She chirped ducking though the door before he let it close and she found Randy and Hunter talking to Jack near their desks.

"Ahh Jayse you got all the samples?" Hunter asked taking the case from her and opening it smiling at the content.

"Yes sir, blood and tissue from each of them." She said nodding to the case.

"Good good. I need a semen sample from Roman for one of our investors, so Jack can show you how to do that before he goes." Randy said turning back to the computer he was working at after taking the vials from Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought she was going to be different." Roman growled looking across the room at Seth once the woman had left and he used the toilet that was in the wall near his bed. "But the bitch is just like him. She was going to hurt Seth."

"Or she wanted you to open your mouth so she wouldn't have to gag you and got you to do it in the only way she knew how since you insisted on being a stubborn ass. She's nothing like Swagger; she didn't get the prod and gag out when I opened my mouth for her when she asked like Jack would have, and I don't think she would have hurt Seth even if you didn't open your mouth. She was bluffing if her body language and the scent of uncertainty coming off her were correct. Did she shove the swab down either of your throats like Jack did or did she take from your cheek too?" Dean grunted, stepping back from his own toilet and looking at Roman pointedly while rubbing his stomach.

"The fuck are you complaining about Roman she fed you, and she did my cheek. And covered my hip when Jack wanted to hit me with that fucking prod again. And it didn't hurt at all when she took my blood." Seth whined and rubbed his stomach, looking toward the kitchen longingly.

"I'd give it to if I could pup, and she did my cheek too." Roman said his voice softening while look at Seth knowing that as hungry as he was, both Seth and Dean were even more so since they hadn't been fed half a bowl of what passed as their breakfast. It was the most he had eaten in a meal in almost three months. "Are we keeping silent with her too?" They had played dumb with every intern so far, pretending to understand only basics and not being able to talk. The people that had been assigned to care for them had all been the same, all of them cruel for no reason other then they could be, none of them regarding the three of them as anything other then animals.

"Probably best for now." Dean said wincing as he touched the sores on his back. This was the longest that he had been out of the bed in three months unless they were doing an experiment on him and he was glad for the reprieve of lying down. They heard the hiss of the door lock and stopped talking to each other as the door was pushed open and the woman came back inside, along with Jack.

"Ohh you let the beasts have their bathroom break already huh?" Jack said slapping the button by the door, the chains started drawing the three men back to their beds, and laughing when the three men were raising their arms over their heads and putting their ankles into the restraints.

"What happens if they don't activate the restraints?" Jayse said watching the chains stop retracting into the wall once the locks were triggered.

"The collars dig into their necks, and they'll die." Jack said shrugging moving back over to the bench and gathering a plastic tube out of one of the drawers. Jayse watched all three men visibly tense up at the sight of the tube in Jack's hand; Roman even started snarling before Jack was two steps away from the desk.

"They don't like this procedure. The tube is made up of two pieces, the inner one is latex and collects their semen when they finish. There's a box of them in the drawer. The latex part just slides into the tube and the holes get put into the hooks in there. It's like a condom you can seal." Jack cackled going to Roman's bed and hitting the button for the head restraint.

"Its done at least once a month to all of them, and then any time a potential investor or contract comes up that wants to be sure the little swimmers are viable, usually to this one since he's special." He said putting the tube down on the bed between Roman's legs and opening the cabinet and taking out the prod and gag, leaving Jayse wondering how being a hybrid of a wolf and a tiger wasn't special.

"This fucker is the worst out of all of them. Never opens his damn mouth for the gag. I leave it on him all day once it's in just in case." Jack muttered pushing the prod into Roman's hip twice quickly.

Jayse clenched her fists and watched, unsure of what she could do, and the anger and warning in Roman's glare made her decide it would be unwise to reveal that her threatening Seth had worked before. She bit the inside of her cheek when Roman finally opened his mouth after Jack had hit him with the prod six times, and she could smell his flesh burning.

"I'm gonna set the machine up and then gag the other two, they get loud during this and I don't want to hear them." Jack said tugging the velcro apart, pulling the briefs off Roman's body, taking the tube and sliding it over his flaccid cock, fiddling with it, obviously tightening something since it didn't slide off Roman's cock when Jack stepped away and Jayse could see Roman's face twisting with pain and his body was trembling.

"This goes on their cock." Jack said pointing at the tube now hanging between Roman's legs. "There's a band at the top you twist to keep it in place, the inner flap is fitted over the head, also twisting into place, and then it gets attached to this." He said going to the cabinets and opening one of the lower ones, taking a machine out that looked sort of like a canister vacuum.

"Ok. You mind if I take a look before you start it? That way if I have any questions I can ask you while your still here?" She grit out moving closer to the bed.

"Yeah sure. I'll gag the other two while you're looking. Just attach the hose to the tube and turn it on." Jack said moving away and over to Dean's bed.

Jayse looked at Roman and she clenched her fists at the pain and hatred in his eyes. She reached down and looked at the tube, finding the band that Jack had talked about and twisted it to the left until she could slide it off, clenching her teeth when she saw the inner band squeezing the head of Roman's cock tightly, turning it a purple color already from the pressure. She tried not to think about where she was touching him as she twisted the band until it loosened to the point it was only tight enough that it wouldn't fall off and then slide the tube back on, tightening it just enough to keep it in place with out hurting, sighing when she watched some of the pain fade out of Roman's face as she connected the tube and switched the machine on. She blushed when she realized that the tube was actually made up of several parts along with the collection piece and the inner part was now stroking Roman's cock as the 'vacuum' hummed lowly and alternated with pressure in and out.

"Are there any medical supplies in here other then the ones needed for blood and tissue draws?" She asked looking at the burn mark on Roman's hip as she took the briefs Jack had taken off his body and started toward the washer. She tried not to notice how large Roman's cock was even when he was flaccid, and the fact that there was no hair on his body except for what was on his face and head. She really did.

"Yeah place is fully stocked. Everything is in, on, or by the work bench." Jack said finishing up attaching the gag to Seth and coming back over to Roman's bedside.

"Cool I'm going to have a look at what's there incase I ever need it." _Like now_ Jayse said moving over to the bench in search of cream to put on the burnt skin on Roman's hip. And the sores on all of their bodies once she got finished bathing them. And she needed a distraction from the man on the bed, who had his eyes closed and little noises of pleasure were escaping from his throat as the machine milked him

"Huh. The beast seems to be getting off faster today then I've ever seen him do before. And I've never seen him make that face or heard him make those noises before." Jack said and Jayse turned toward him, watching as Roman's face twisted with pleasure and his hips started moving with the machine involuntarily as much as the chains holding them down would allow. She couldn't help the flush that came over her; she felt her nipples harden and was glad she was wearing the lab coat. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure she felt, and she couldn't believe she was getting so aroused watching.

"Must be because there's a sexy little female in the room today." Jack said turning to Jayse and running his eyes over her body.

"Yeah must be." Jayse grit out even though visions of taking one of the beakers off the bench and shoving it up his ass danced before her eyes and she wanted to ask how Jack had ever gotten them off with the tube squeezing both the base and the tip of their cocks as tight as he had it on Roman, but she opted for the diplomatic approach knowing Jack would be gone after today.

She could see why they had all become agitated at the sight of that tube, having it around their cocks the way Jack put it on would have been excruciating, the amount of time they would have needed to be stimulated would have made them sore long before they had to cum through the pressure, which would have hurt them even more.

Jayse gripped the antibiotic cream and moved back to Roman's bedside and unscrewed the cap, taking a bit of the cream on her fingers and gently rubbing it onto the burn. She would put more on after she bathed him but the cream had an analgesic in it so it would sooth him now. She looked up at him when his hips stilled as her fingers grazed gently over his skin and she saw him watching her, his eyes clouded with lust. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply and his eyes snapped open narrowing on her. Her mouth dropped open when his hips jerked erratically and then he groaned following it up with what could only be described as a roar as his body went ridged and he released into the tube, his eyes not leaving her once.

"Well that was quick. And I never heard him do that before either." Jack chuckled flipping the switch on the vacuum and detaching the hose to store the machine away before going back to the bed and taking the tube off, sealing the 'condom'. "You want to run this up to Randy and Hunter while I clean the beast up?" Jack asked holding the bag out to her.

"Uh, sure. Is there a way to get them to lie on their stomachs?" She asked taking the bag, trying not to blush as her fingers brushed against the still warm sample, but she couldn't help but notice the way the men tensed and Roman curled his lip even with the gag in when she asked that question.

"Yep." Jack chuckled looking over the men with something she couldn't identify in his eyes. "You lay the bed flat and then release them. When you hit it again they will get in on their stomachs. You should take that to Hunter and Randy now." He said before turning back to the bed and picking the tube up.

"Yeah sure." She said heading for the door, knocking so Mark would let her out, smiling at him when he followed her up the stairs again. "Thanks Mark." She said when he opened the door again and laughed when he patted her head once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"You got the sample already?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow and a glance over to Hunter as he stepped away from the computer and took the latex container from her. "Well damn it takes Swagger hours to get one." He said and Jayse inwardly cringed.

"Yeah well…He and I have different opinions on how to get the best results already." She said, curling her hands into fists.

"I'm sure, and if what you did got results that fast I'm sure the boys will be happy with you caring for them." Randy said, sighing.

"They hate us, it's understandable. It's why we don't go in there often. But the things we put them through are helping mankind. Experimental drugs that are tested on them to make sure they are safe and whatnot. Or an experimental tear gas or anything along those lines. Their immune systems and healing capabilities are highly advanced, but we can repress them so we can test medicines to make sure they are safe and effective. If something goes wrong we can stop repressing them and they will heal eventually unlike with a person." Hunter said, and Jayse realized his heart was probably in the right place even if he was a little disillusioned.

"Speaking of experiments, now that we know the boys are reacting positively to you, there is an apartment inside their room that you will stay in if there is a trial in progress. We like them to have constant monitoring, even though it hasn't been possible lately and since they seem to be ok with you it's just easier for you to stay there." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest and Jayse got the feeling that arguing about it would be pointless.

"Uhh…alright." She mumbled shifting uneasily at the hard but not unfriendly stare that she was currently under.

"Good. The apartment is small, bedroom bathroom and living room are private but the kitchen and laundry are in the boy's room. The door is near the washer, it looks like the panel in here going down, and with how early your shift starts and how late it could end we wont care if you want to stay there even when there isn't a trial. You're phone has to be given to Taker or Kane upstairs if you plan on staying there but there is a land line." Randy said turning a charming grin on her, before going to his desk and taking out an I.D. card and a small key and handing both to her.

"Uhh…Don't say anything about the apartment…Swagger never really connected with the boys so we never offered it to him." Hunter winked at her and chuckled.

"Just…idle curiosity when was the last time you saw any of the…boys?" Jayse asked hesitantly wondering if they knew how badly the men downstairs were being treated.

"Hmm…It's been about four months now. We don't like going in there, our presence agitates them to the point where they hurt themselves. We trust your judgment when it comes to their care." Randy said sadly shaking his head.

"I see." Jayse said quietly. At least she felt better about these men now, they seemed to care about the boys, but had sadly misplaced their trust in Jack.

"Here hon can you take this tray down there for me please, it belongs on the bench. It's what you'll use to bring results to us when there's a trial in progress. We just finished one that was a little out there but it paid well. And it didn't hurt the boys any, or pump them full of meds. I think Seth might have enjoyed it too." Randy chuckled holding out a metal tray, and Jayse was surprised at how heavy it was.

"Sure thing. Um. Am I allowed to know what kind of trial it was?" She asked curiously, wondering what kind of thing Seth might have enjoyed at Jacks hands.

"It was a…um…sex toy maker…they wanted to test how big was too big for some of their toys. And they paid very well to let us experiment on Seth since he is the smallest of them." Hunter said blushing a little before looking away from the new intern.

"O..ohh. I should get back to them; they need to be bathed still so I'll see you guys later." She said turning back to the door and heading downstairs her cheeks burning.

"Hey little birdie; got your card I see." Mark chuckled patting Jayse's head again.

"Yeah I'm official I guess." She laughed, holding up the I.D. card for Show and Mark to see. "And not a minute too soon, would either of you think badly of me if I told you I wouldn't mind if Jack got into an accident on his way home?"

"Not at all kid." Show said winking at her. "None of us can stand him, we're glad he was fired."

"Fired? I thought he quit?" She said shifting and looking at the door.

"Nope he was fired. The boys never responded to him so he's gone. The boys never respond to anyone, we go through care takers like clothes here." Mark said shaking his head.

"I see. I should get back to work but I'll talk to you guys later." She said smiling at both of the huge men, when they tipped their ball caps at her, and Mark pushed the door open for her.

Jayse stepped though the door and frowned at snarling and hissing coming from Roman and Dean, noting that Roman had blood running down his arms from how hard he was pulling on his cuffs until her eyes landed on Jack and Seth. The intern was beside the foot of the bed cackling and facing the bound hybrid and Seth's legs had been restrained so they were spread apart, the ankle restraints brought up the rails so his knees were pressing into his chest and there was a large metal tube between his legs. She inhaled sharply when Jack reached down and pushed hard on the tube and she realized it wasn't just between Seth's legs it was inside him when he whimpered around the gag, his face contorting with pain.

She started forward her eyes focused on the back of Jacks head, her sneakered feet making no sound on the floor, the metal tray clutched tightly in both her hands, and she drew it back before swinging as hard as she could at his head, grunting in satisfaction when he dropped to the floor clutching the back of his head in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick son of a bitch." She growled, turning for the door intending to get Mark or Show too take Jack away, before she helped Seth and had a talk with Hunter and Randy. She was near Dean's bed when she felt her hair grabbed and an arm come around her waist, lifting her off her feet.

"Bitch you're going to learn not to mess with me. And that animal liked having things shoved up his ass." Jack hissed, dragging her struggling form over to Dean's bed and turned her to face him, bending her backward over the bed across the hybrids thighs, taking a small step back and reaching for the button on her lab coat, ripping it, and also tearing her tank top between her breasts.

"Nice." He growled, running a finger along the swells of her breasts over the demicup of her leopard print bra, and Jayse dug her nails into the skin of Jack's wrists, bringing one of her legs up, kicking his kneecap as hard as she could manage in the position she was in, grunting when he back handed her.

"Fuck you bitch, I was going to have some fun with you but now I'll just let the beast kill you." He hissed, grabbing her hair and jerking her off Dean's thighs, turning her body so she was facing the bed and then gripping the back of her neck, forcing her head down onto the hybrids chest, while fumbling with the gag, throwing it across the room when he got it off and slapped the button to release his head restraint.

"Come on beast now you can get your teeth on a human." Jack laughed moving his hand up to her hair, twisting her ponytail around his fingers and jerked her head higher, twisting her arm farthest away from the hybrids mouth behind her back and cackling when she brought her other hand up to grip his wrist, leaving her arm within easy reach of Dean's teeth.

"Bye bye bitch." Jack cackled, wrenching Jayse's hair pulling her head at an almost impossible angle, opening her neck up to Dean's mouth before she felt another tug on her hair and he started screaming, his grip on her releasing as he brought the hand that was tangled in her hair to his chest and cradled it with his other arm as he dropped to the floor screaming.

She could feel something warm and wet flowing over her skin, trickling from her hair down her neck as she watched as the door bang open and Show and Mark ran in, drawing a tazer out of their utility belts and aiming them at Dean.

"Jayse if you can move we need you to get away from him before he does anymore damage to you." Mark said, his eyes hard as he aimed his tazer toward Dean's legs. "Get off him and I will induct him into the Hall of Pain for hurting you."

"He fucking bit me! That fucking animal fucking bit me! Kill his fucking ass!" Jack screamed from the floor clutching his hand to his chest and Jayse leaned up and caught sight of two of his fingers in Dean's mouth and he was chewing on them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jayse get away so we can put his ass out. Come over to Show before you pass out so he can take you to get treated." Mark said raising his weapon again and sliding his finger over the trigger.

"Why would I pass out?" She asked confused but didn't make any move to step away from Dean.

"Honey you're bleeding, and probably in shock. Your still in his strike range you need to move now." Mark said gently while his weapon never wavered from its lock on Dean.

"Its not mine." Jayse said after bringing her hand up to the back of her head, touching the wetness there and looking at her fingers stained red.

"Dean didn't hurt me but the son of a bitch on the floor did. Jack tried to get him to bite me but he didn't. If you want to hurt someone pick the bastard on the floor." She said putting herself in between Mark's tazer and Dean's body as much as she could.

"He tried to rape you didn't he." Mark said, swinging his weapon toward the intern writhing on the floor and clutching his bleeding hand. "He tore your shirt." He said as if knowing Jayse was going to ask how he knew that.

"Y…yeah." She whispered, her voice breaking a little as she pulled the sides of her lab coat together and tied the ends covering her bra at least, yelping and jumping back onto the side of the bed almost into Dean's lap, her back pressing against his chest when Mark shot the tazer into Jack and depressed the electricity making the intern scream and convulse again.

"It slipped." Mark said without a hint of cracking a smile as he disengaged the prongs from Jack before he and Show hauled the man up and toward the door. "I don't know what you did but you are lucky he likes you."

"What?" She asked attempting to get the trembling that decided now would be a good time to take over her body back under control.

"Dean. You're neck is in his strike zone and he hasn't killed you. He likes you which is suprising, they never like anyone." She heard Mark say before he and Show hauled Jack out the door and she yelped when she felt a tongue lick along her neck, causing her to scramble away from Dean.

She stood there shaking and looking at Dean as he finished chewing and barely resisted the urge to be sick when she heard Seth whimper again. She shook her head not believing that she had forgotten about him and moved over to his bedside. She inwardly cringed looking down at the metal object that was stretching him open and wondered how the hell she was going to get it out of him without hurting him further.

"Son of a bitch." She whispered reaching down and tugging gently, but stopping when he whimpered again.

"Fuck Seth I don't know how to get it out without hurting you…I'm sorry." She murmured rubbing his thigh gently before taking hold of the wicked object, cringing when she couldn't close her hand around it completly and pulled steadily, slowly easing it out of him. She saw that the object had tapered a little and she saw a little bit of blood on it but she paused when he whimpered again and his body tensed.

"I know its hard but you have to relax it will hurt a lot less that way." Jayse said rubbing his thigh again, and the pain in his eyes made her wonder at what the hell was still left inside of him. "I'm going to keep going just relax as much as you can." She grit out pulling again and gritting her teeth and throwing the thing across the room toward the door when the huge head of the object finally slid all the way out on a pained whimper from the hybrid.

"Jesus Seth I'm sorry." She murmured rubbing his thigh gently again while he was breathing heavily and his body was shaking from the pain. "Hang on I'm going to see what I can find to help you." She told him gently, squeezing his knee before moving over to the work bench and digging around for supplies. She found some cotton pads and an ice pack, and she grabbed them, activating the ice pack as she moved back to the bed, grabbing a pair of the velcro briefs from the cabinet as she went past it.

"Lift hon let me get these into place." She told him softly, glad when he lifted his hips for her to slide the briefs under him, putting a few of the cotton pads against the skin of his ass before putting the ice pack against it and fixing the other side of the briefs holding everything in place.

"I don't know if I should move your legs down, it might hurt you more." She said more to herself then him as she unbuckled the gag and put it into the cabinet. "I'm going to leave you like that for a little bit since I'm not sure." She sighed, releasing his head restraint, squeezing his knee again and headed for the door.

"God did that son of a bitch do anything when it came to caring for you guys?" She huffed out passing Roman's bed and noticing that he was still naked with his cum drying on his cock. She moved to his bed and opened the cabinet taking out pair of the briefs and a cloth and turned the shower head on under his bed wetting it, wringing it out. She grit her teeth when he growled at her as she was lowering the cloth to his body.

"I told you I'm not like him." Jayse said when Roman's eyes flickered in surprise as she gently cleaned him, running the warm cloth over his cock softly trying not to think about the fact that she was almost jerking him off, running it down over his balls gently before taking it away and holding up the clean pair of briefs. "Are you going to let me put these on you?" She asked and shook her head when his lip curled but he raised his hips for her to slide them under his body and fasten them.

"Thanks." She said looking at the gag in his mouth. She still needed to bathe him, and she remembered the fight Jack had with him to get it on him. She decided to leave it in but she checked its tightness, loosening it a little before she released his head restraint.

"I'll bathe you first when I come back and take it out then." She told him patting his thigh before picking up the metal piece Jack had inside Seth carefully and heading up into the lab.

"FUCKING GOD DAMN FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Seth moaned out once the door had closed. His ass hurt like a son of a bitch but the ice pack the girl had put there was helping a little.

"Are you going to be ok?" Dean asked for both himself and Roman since the other hybrid couldn't talk due to the gag in his mouth.

"I'll live. Its not as bad as last time he did it, this one was wider then the last one he used but she stopped him before he could fuck me with it really. Plus I have after care so that's helping." He groaned shifting a little in the bed, glad that the girl had left his legs up.

"If its any consolation he's giving me indigestion right now." Dean said as he burped and then grimaced, making Seth and Roman both laugh.

"Wonder if she'll actually bathe us or if she'll just do that halfhearted bullshit everyone else usually did." Seth wondered out loud. He hated the feeling of the mats in his hair and he wanted an actual bath. The fact that the girl was cute and had a great rack was a bonus.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys guys are you sure it wasn't Dean's fault? He is more animal then man don't forget. And I know neither of you were fond on Jack." Randy said frowning at the two large guards standing in front of him while Hunter was caring for Jack behind him.

"It was definitely the piece of shit sitting down there's fault." Jayse growled striding though the office and throwing the metal object down at Jack's feet. "He was torturing Seth when I got back down there, and he attacked me when I stopped him. He wanted Dean to bite me but he bit Jack instead." She said crossing her arms over her chest when the scientist's eyes floated down to her chest briefly.

"How was he torturing Seth?" Hunter asked, his eyes narrowing and his voice turning hard as his gaze flickered down to the object on the floor at Jacks feet, his jaw tightening.

"He had that inside him." She said quietly, watching Randy's face harden at the admission before he went to the steps leading up and came back a few minutes later with Taker and Kane following him.

"Take this piece of shit out of here and get rid of him." Randy said lowly, his hands fisting at his sides as the two men grabbed Jack by his arms and dragged him toward the steps.

"Do you have any idea how badly he was treating them? They look like they've been neglected since he started working here." Jayse sighed out to Randy, watching the man grit his teeth and stalk toward the door going down before Hunter grabbed his arm.

"We can't go in there. They are probably already agitated from what Jack was doing and we'll just make it worse." Hunter told him. "Tell Taker and Kane to wait a minute please Mark." He said to the big guard before turning to his desk and rummaging though it.

"Hon take this in there and show me, does your phone have Bluetooth?" Hunter asked handing her what looked like a baby monitoring camera.

"Yes." She said eyeing the camera warily.

"Ok I'm going to call you, and Show is going to hold your phone near the door while you go in and show us what exactly was going on in there." Hunter told her picking up her phone and dialing his own number, while Jayse put her Bluetooth piece into her ear and started down the steps with Show following after her.

She entered the boy's room and held the camera up for the men upstairs as she walked over near Dean, showing his dirty matted hair, and the remnants of the oatmeal stuff and blood on his face and chest.

"What's that on his chest?" She heard Hunters voice low in her ear and Dean's head whipped around to look at her.

"It's like oatmeal or something." She answered reaching up and lowering the volume of her earpiece. "He tortured them when he fed them too look how thin they are." She said moving over toward Roman's bed letting them take in his matted hair and the stuff drying on his chest also.

"They are fucking carnivores and he was feeding them oatmeal?" She heard Randy shout in her ear and she cringed glad she had turned the volume down, barely resisting pulling the earpiece out.

"Let me see what he did to Seth." Hunter said as she moved over to Seth's bed. She set the camera down between his legs and squeezed his knee gently before opening one side of the briefs and moving the ice pack and the cotton pads now covered with blood out of the way so that the two men upstairs could see.

"Jesus Christ." She heard Randy breath in her ear as she moved over to the bench to get new cotton pads.

"Tell me about it." She muttered going back to Seth's bed and putting the new pads in place before putting the ice pack back against them and fastening the briefs to hold it in place again, idly stroking the inside of his knee gently with her thumb as she heard the men talking upstairs.

"Ok hon come on back up here." She heard Hunter say and she grabbed the camera and headed toward the door, turning back at the grunt from Roman.

"Just a few more minutes." She said before she slipped out the door.

"Thanks Jayse." Randy said taking the camera from her and dropping it on one of the desks as she took the Bluetooth out of her ear and set it on her desk along with her phone.

"No problem. I need to get some things out of my car if that's ok. I have a detangling spray and some brushes that work wonders on knots. I kind of always carry a beach bag just in case the urge hits while I'm out." She laughed as the men chuckled.

"Sure go ahead. Kane or Taker will let you out." Hunter said waving toward the door before turning back to the computer as Jayse climbed the steps and went though the animal room to the exit.

"Leaving the building?" Taker asked as she stepped though the door.

"Yeah I need to get some things." She told him as he nodded.

"I'm sorry but you need to be searched before you go." He said gently, feeling along her body thoroughly without lingering anywhere at her nod, pulling open the outside door when he was finished.

"Thank you." She told him stepping though the door and heading out to her car. She grabbed the back pack that served as her beach bag and locked the doors before heading back to the building.

"You should have told me you were just going to you're car I would have walked you our rather then search you." Taker chuckled when she stepped back through the door and handed him the backpack for him to look though. "Staying over?"

"I guess it didn't really cross my mind. And I don't know yet honestly." She laughed and took the bag back when he had finished.

"You are like a damn breath of fresh air in this place. I hope the boys take to you." Taker said tipping his hat to her as he held the metal door open for her to pass though.

"Back so soon? And spending the night?" Randy asked eyeing the backpack over Jayse's shoulder as she stepped back into the lab.

"Yes and I'm not sure. I only have my beach stuff really." She said holding up the backpack.

"That's no problem we can get some stuff from your apartment brought here." Hunter said going over to her desk and grabbing her keys out of her purse and disappearing up the stairs before she could gather her thoughts enough to protest.

"Uhh…Well ok then." She mumbled and headed for the stairs down at Randy chuckled behind her.

"Ok Roman time for your bath." She sighed as she stepped though the door to their room a few moments later, heading to the counter and dropping the bag on it. She rummaged though it and pulled out a spare white shirt that she kept in it and shrugged out of her lab coat and pulled the ripped tank top off before heading toward Roman's bed while pulling the t-shirt over her head.

"Now the question is would it be ok to do this without the head restraint? It will be hard to wash your hair with it in place." She murmured turning the taps to the shower, surprised when he nodded at her.

"Well that settles that." She smiled and pressed the buttons that lowered the top of the bed so he was laying flat and slid the mattress out from under his body and took the briefs off him. "Hmm. Hang on one second." She said moving to get the detangling spray, hair pick, and brush from her bag and the cart from the middle of the room, sighing when he eyed the spray in her hands warily.

"It's going to help with the knots in your hair." She said holding it up and spraying it in her hand, frowning when he jerked away from it. "I won't hurt you Roman, not if I can help it. Close your eyes." She murmured soothingly to him, rubbing his shoulder gently before lifting the spray to his head when his eyes shut hesitantly. She wet his head down with the spray before picking up the shower head and ran the warm water over his hair, surprised when he sighed softly.

"Ok I'm going to do shampoo now." Jayse told him getting the bottle out of the cabinet next to her along with a conditioner and a wash cloth and set them all on the cart next to the spray and combs so they would be in easy reach. She poured some of the shampoo into her hand and then worked it though his hair quickly, just getting some of the grime off him, and she jumped when she looked into his face and saw him watching her without hatred in his eyes for once.

"I'm going to rinse it now so close your eyes again." She told him, picking up the spray and shielding his eyes even though they were closed, rinsing the hair in the front before moving her hand though, working some knots loose with her fingers as the soap came out, grimacing at the brown color of the water running off him.

"Ok here we go again." She said picking up the shampoo again and putting more in her hands working it though his hair until it lathered nicely. She moved so she was leaning farther over him and started rubbing his scalp with her nails in soft circles, pulling the hair away from his head gently and scrubbing it, surprised when what sounded like a moan came from him.

"Like that?" She chuckled pressing a little harder when he nodded slightly and he moaned again at the increased pressure.

"Ok going to rinse again so shut your eyes." Jayse said picking up the shower head again and running it over his head, his long black hair flowing more freely now but still very knotted. She ran the hose close to his scalp, scrunching his hair getting all the soap out while still massaging his scalp a little before setting the hose back.

"Ok conditioner now." She told him picking up the other bottle and putting some in her hand before working it though his hair gently, tugging just slightly on his hair, frowning when he growled.

"I'm sorry but I have to work it into the knots. It won't hurt so much next time but there's really nothing I can do right now except shave your hair off." She said and laughed when he snarled at her jerking his head out of her hands.

"Ok not a big fan of shaving your hair I see. I wont do that, now get back here so I can finish." She said and shook her head when his lip curled but he moved his head back toward her. She worked her hands back into his hair; running her nails along his scalp again, and sucked in her breath when he moaned softly again.

"I wonder how long it's been since you've had your hair washed." She murmured, frowning when he shook his head slightly before rubbing across his scalp from front to back one more time, and sliding her fingers though the length of his hair working at the knots with her fingers again before picking up the hose.

"Rinsing again, close your eyes." She told him pressing the hose to his head, letting the water run though his hair and rinse out the conditioner, her fingers lightly tugging again, and she sighed when he growled at her once more.

"We've been over this Roman." She said moving the hose down to his shoulders, skipping over his face, and his eyes flickered to her in surprise. "What, did you think I was going to try to drown you?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she moved the warm water over his body, biting the inside of her cheek when she realized that he was hard, his cock lying thick and hard against his stomach.

"Um…Soap." She mumbled, setting the sprayer back in its holder after she had wet down his whole body and the wash cloth before she lathered some of the soap onto it. "Close your eyes and keep them closed until I rinse you, you don't want to get this in them." She told him starting at his forehead and lathering his face, scrubbing gently, moving up his arms, frowning at the blood still dripping on his wrists before picking up the sprayer, running it over his arms and face close to his skin, shielding his open mouth with her hand as she rinsed the soap off him. She lingered on his arm, running a finger over it gently noting that it was in fact covered in dark green and black scales and they extended down across part of his chest.

"Ok done with that you can open your eyes now." Jayse told him picking up the cloth again and getting more soap, starting at his neck and scrubbing over the skin, down across his shoulders and chest. She bit her lip gently before moving the cloth lower, down his stomach, watching his abs contract and she gently ran it over his stomach, lifting his cock gently to slide the cloth under it, her hands stilling when he moaned softly again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, releasing him and moving the cloth lower, over his hips and across his thighs gently, realizing that she needed to clean his intimate areas too. She decided that they could wait until she was finished with everything else and continued down his legs, scrubbing his calves before moving to his feet and scrubbing them, laughing when she realized he was ticklish.

"Sorry but you need to be cleaned." She giggled when his lip curled at her but there was amusment in his eyes as she ran the cloth over his feet and between his toes gently. She moved back up and ran the soapy cloth over his back softly cringing at the way his breath hitched as she gently cleaned the sores before grabbing the shower head, rinsing the cloth out, before running the warm water over his body, rinsing the suds off him, realizing that she could no longer put off washing his intimate areas.

She set the sprayer down, and picked the cloth up, lathering it with soap, biting her lip again when he seemed to be looking at her with eagerness as she lathered it. She moved slowly across his hips again before taking his cock in her hand again and running the cloth over it as his eyes slid shut. She stroked the soapy cloth over his a few times, sucking in her breath when he moaned softly again and his hips pushed up into her hand, before moving it down and running it over his balls gently. She lifted the cloth away from his body fighting with herself, she wasn't sure if she should leave him aroused. She didn't know if it would hurt him the way it would with a man or not but she didn't want to do anything to him he didn't want.

"Do…do you want me to leave you like this…" She asked him softly running the spray over his hips, watching his face as she rinsed the water off, sucking in her breath when he shook his head in a barely noticeable movement, his eyes slid closed slowly.

"Are you sure?" She whispered and bit her lip when he nodded once, his eyes still closed. She drew in a deep breath and held the shower head over his cock, wrapping her hand around him firmly, stroking up his shaft squeezing gently over his head and then back down, twisting her hand. She swallowed hard and stroked over him, increasing her pace until he started moaning, and his hips started moving with her hand under the spray of warm water. She bit her cheek again when he grunted and then his body went ridged, cum spurting from him and getting washed away as his slited grey eyes snapped open, and focused on her, he inhaled deeply and his lip curled again.

"O…ok now…uh time to dry you off." Jayse stammered rinsing her hand and putting the shower head away, taking some clean towels from the cabinet and wrapping one around his long hair while she patted his body dry quickly, taking care around the sores on his back. She tossed the towel she had dried his body with toward the washer before rubbing the towel she wrapped around his head over his hair.

"Feel better?" She asked him pulling the towel off his head before stripping the mattress of the sheet and putting a clean one on before pushing the button to move it back under his body, and raise it back to a sitting position, laughing when he grunted.

"Lift please." She said once she had gotten a clean pair of briefs out of the cabinet and fastening them to his hips when he lifted them for her. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked undoing the gag and putting it and the shampoo and conditioner away in the cabinet, patting his thigh before heading toward Dean's bed pushing the cart ahead of her.

"Ok one down two to go." She muttered to herself stepping up to Dean's bed and pushing the button to lower his head restraint so she could put the gag in. Sure he hadn't bitten her before but Jack wasn't around now and all bets were off.

"I need to gag you." She told him taking the gag out along with the shampoo conditioner wash cloth and towels out and setting them on the cart.

"Ok that's just nasty." She groaned when he opened his mouth for her and she saw his red tinted teeth as she put the gag in his mouth when he opened it willingly for her. She released his head restraint once it was in and set the bed flat as the mattress moved out from under him and she washed him quickly, leaning into his scalp with her fingers when he made a noise that sounded a lot like a purr as she scrubbed his hair. She rinsed the shampoo out and shrieked when he shook his head, sending water everywhere.

"Really!" Jayse laughed, wiping water out of her face on the shoulder of her now soaked shirt and ran the spray over the rest of his body wetting him down so she could soap him up. She scrubbed the blood off his face and chest gently chuckling when he made the purring noise again before cleaning the rest of his body, being gentle around his back. She was thankful that he wasn't hard when she finished and pat him dry gently before starting to dry his hair. She outright laughed when she heard the noise again as she was rubbing his head, and she quickly changed his bed sheets and set him back upright, taking the gag out once the mattress had come back under his body.

"One left." She said to herself as she moved the cart over to Seth's bed and set out the supplies she would need.

"Seth?" Jayse called to him seeing his eyes were shut when she approached his bed and he opened them sleepily and she knew he was looking at her without actually seeing her. "Wake up I need to get you clean." She said softly rubbing his knee until he blinked several times and snarled at her, baring his teeth and lunging for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Holy what the fuck!" Jayse screamed, jumping back from the bed and jerking her hand off his knee, feeling his teeth scrape along her knuckles. She backed up and stumbled into the cart knocking the shampoo and conditioner bottles off it before falling to the ground, clutching her hand. He didn't get her deep but it fucking hurt and was a serious wake up call that although she had been nothing but nice to him he had been abused by human's and didn't like them. She heard Roman and Dean hissing and snarling behind her and she turned to look at them surprised that both of them had their eyes focused on Seth rather then her.

She watched Seth blink a few more times before his eyes finally focused and he looked down at her, his big brown eyes widening sadly as he took in her form on the ground. Jayse got up slowly and set the bottles back up on the cart, pushing it closer to the bed before going over to the work bench and taking another of the cotton pads and dabbing at the blood on her knuckles. She grimaced when she saw them scraped raw but no other real damage had been done so she put some of the antibiotic cream on then and covered it with a band aide before turning back to Seth, seeing him eyeing the shampoo bottle longingly.

Jayse stepped back over to his bed and hit the button to bring his head restraint down and got the gag out of the cabinet, holding it up to him. She put it in place when he opened his mouth willingly, his eyes full of sadness and fear and she hit the buttons to lay his bed back, bring his legs back down and slide the mattress out from under him after releasing the head restraint. She took the briefs off and set the ice pack and cotton aside, washing him quickly but thoroughly, getting the conditioner and the detangling spray worked into his hair well before rinsing him off, and soaping his body, frowning when she saw how red his neck was under the collar and changing his sheet. She set him back upright in the mattress, took the gag out and put the briefs back on after making sure he wasn't bleeding anymore all while replaying in her mind just how lucky she had been and trying to get the shaking in her body under control.

She put everything away and carried the dirty laundry over to the washer and started a load of it before looking back at Seth and crossing her arms over her chest. The wolf hybrid was watching her from the bed looking every bit like she had kicked him rather then he had attacked her, and she walked over to his bed and pushed the buttons to make it lie flat before doing the same to Dean and Roman's beds. Jayse pushed the button to let them out of the beds before disappearing up the stairs to ask Hunter and Randy some questions about the hybrids.

"What the fuck pup!" Roman snarled once the door had shut and he bolted off his bed standing as close to Seth's area as the chain attached to his collar would allow, his hands curled into fists.

"I...I just reacted. I'm not used to having her around it was my survival instinct coming out!" Seth whined, dropping to the floor near his bed and curling into a ball, trying to hide behind it.

"It's ok pup just relax. It's going to be ok." Dean sighed dropping to the floor also and putting his head in his hands hoping that the girl wasn't going to punish Seth for biting her like any of the other interns would. The fact that she had laid the beds flat was never a good sign in the past and the reason Seth was freaking out so badly. He was already hurting and was scared for whatever other pain was going to come.

"Hey Jayse everything ok? What happened to your hand?" Randy asked as soon as he saw her step through the door into the lab and took in her pale, shaking form.

"Ohh. Um yeah everything is alright I uh just scraped my knuckles on the washer." She said taking a deep breath.

"You sure?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow at her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah just thinking about what could have happened with Jack and Dean." She lied; glad she didn't have to say anything else as Kane came down into the lab carrying one of her suitcases and two large brown paper bags.

He set the suitcase down by her desk and put the bag on top of it along with her keys before sending her a long look. "I got you some things. Stuff my late wife used to like after something had happened or she had a bad day, along with necessities." He said and turned to head back to the stairs.

"Thank you." She called out to him and laughed when he waved a hand over his head. Jayse went over to the desk and pocketed her keys and then dug though the bags contents, smiling and shaking her head at finding peanut M&M's, mini kit kats, some Godiva chocolate bars, a bottle of Watermelon vodka, and a tub of chocolate ice cream in it.

The second bag had a toothbrush, toothpaste, a new hair brush, some strawberry shampoo and conditioner, a bath puff, and cherry blossom body wash in it.

"No drinking while you're caring for the boys but when you tuck in for the night have at it." Hunter laughed, looking over her shoulder as she went through the bag.

"Of course. Can they have chocolate? I mean I know its bad for dogs and Seth is technically a canine." She asked putting everything back and turning to look at Hunter.

"I doubt it will be a problem even if he couldn't have it, he heals too rapidly for it to hurt him if you give it to him in small amounts. It's not a problem for either Dean or Roman." Hunter told her chuckling. "You're the first one to ask if they could have anything other then meat." He told her shaking his head.

"Hmm. And can they be left free at night?" She asked picking up the bags and grabbing the handle on her suitcase. She really wasn't in any mood to drive and her stuff was already here so she figured she may as well just stay. And besides there was now chocolate ice cream in the building.

"They can be free all the time unless you're working with them for obvious reasons, just watch the danger zones on the floor but there is plenty of room for you to do anything you would have too while they are free. They were never meant to be imprisoned the way Jack obviously had them. And who fucking knows how many before him, we only ever saw them strapped down." Randy said his voice hardening on the last part, his hands curling into fists.

"Ok last question. Is there any way I can sedate Roman enough to unlock him and look at his wrist? I know he heals fast but he was still bleeding when I left them." She said shifting the bags on her hip.

"Yeah there's a sedative on the bench. The label is the only red one down there. Give him 2 cc's of it for every 5 minutes you want him out. He'll go down fast but he'll come out it just as fast and alert almost instantly though so give yourself plenty of time to get out of the red zone." Hunter told her a smile playing over his lips that he couldn't quite hide even though he tried. He liked this girl and hoped the boys took to her.

"OK thanks." She told the men heading toward the door before stopping and turning back. "Ok I lied. Can I put a towel between their necks and their collars? The spikes were rubbing Seth raw and the towel won't stop it from doing its job, just from hurting him unnecessarily." She asked and smiled when both men quickly gave their agreement.

"Staying over?" Mark asked looking at the suitcase as he opened the door for her, smiling when she nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning then. If you're finished with everything upstairs we'll lock you in. I don't like the night guards much so try not to interact with them unless it's an emergency, they don't have a key so you'll have to open the door yourself. Be careful." He said when she told him she was done upstairs, and she passed though the door hearing the lock click into place.

She set the suitcase and one of the bags by the door before taking the other to the counter, pulling out the ice cream. She opened one of the freezers and found it full of every kind of meat under the sun, with almost no space available, The second yielded the same but the third looked like it had belonged to the interns and there was various foodstuffs of all types in it so she set the ice cream inside and shut the door. Jayse turned back to the room and unpacked the rest, frowning when she saw Seth behind his bed shaking.

"I'm going to hit the button." She said and watched him slink out from behind the bed as she moved over to the door and pushed the button watching all three men get into their beds on their stomachs. Jayse went over to the work bench and got another bunch of the cotton pads and the antibiotic cream before heading over to Seth's bedside. The way he was restrained made it so he had very limited movement in his head but he could turn from side to side, and he looked at her, his eyes wide with fear and his body started trembling when she stepped near him.

He yelped, causing both Dean and Roman to start making a fuss when she touched his lower back gently, and she drew her hand back gritting her teeth. She knew she hadn't hurt him, it was an ingrained reaction, he was expecting to be hurt if the way his body was shaking was any indication.

"I won't hurt you Seth; I just need to put some cream on those sores." She murmured soothingly to him and showed him the tube of the cream. He whimpered but his trembling didn't lessen any and she sighed, starting at his shoulders and spreading the cream gently over the sores on his back until she had covered all of them but the ones on his arm that his head was facing. She was about to cap the cream when he turned his head away from her slowly, and she quickly swiped the cream over the sores there as well.

"Ok one last thing." She said reaching for his briefs and pulling them down his legs slightly, sighing when his shaking started up again even more intense then before. She put some of the cream onto the pad and set it against his ass, gritting her teeth when he yelped again. "Oh come on that didn't really hurt did it?" She asked him lightly as she pulled the briefs back into place and picked up the hair rake, starting to untangle his hair, laughing when he whined softly, the shaking slowly stopping as she brushed out his hair. She finished getting the knots out of his hair and ran her fingers though the dark brown and blond locks surprised that they had a natural wave to them.

Jayse gathered the cream and her comb and went over to Dean's bed, setting the comb down and holding up the cream for his to see before rubbing it gently on him, before picking up the comb. She ran it though his hair carefully laughing when he purred again and got all the knots out of his short hair quickly, ruffling it one more time just to hear him purr once more before heading back to the work bench.

She found the bottle of sedative and got a new syringe, drawing up a dose that would knock Roman out for 10 minutes before capping the syringe and putting it into the pocket of her jeans, grabbing some rolled gauze and some tape also. She went to Roman's bed, and set the gauze and tape down by his leg while she put the cream on his sores gently. She had noticed two of the sores ran vertically down his back from his shoulder to his lower back when he had first gotten up, and she only touched his back with the cloth while bathing him so she was surprised that they weren't sores at all. She ran her finger down one of them, shaking her head when he growled low, a sound she had come to realize was arousal from him, seeing a small metal wire conforming to the contours of his back connecting to his collar and disappearing into the top of the slit.

Jayse pushed slightly on one of the slits, surprised when her finger dipped inside it easily and Roman growled again when she moved it down, feeling some ridges inside what seemed to be a pocket of skin. She pulled her finger out and ran it down the scales on his arm again, before starting to untangle his hair, glad when the long locks finally flowed freely, surprised when they too had a natural wave to them. She sighed and took the needle out of her pocket knowing he would probably react badly to it if he saw it, and gently put it into his skin on his thigh and injected the sedative into his body.

She stepped back surprised at how much movement he actually had, realizing he could have taken her fingers off when she touched his arm if he wanted too, when his head jerked up and he snarled at her before his eyes started drifting shut. She waited a minute after he had put his head back down before running to the door and hitting the button and then running back, taking his wrist in her hand and cringing at the deep gouge running along the bottom of his hand where he had tried to get free. She cleaned it quickly and the put more cream on it before wrapping the gauze around his wrist, gathering up her supplies and getting back behind the red line on the floor, not realizing how hard her heart was pounding in her chest until she stepped back over the safe zone.

"Ok that was a little unnerving him being sedated or not." She said out loud and went over to the bench to put the supplies back. Jayse turned around and saw Roman pushing up onto his arms, his head turning slowly to look at her and his lip curled. He got out of the bed and stood as close to the red line as he could, and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his chin as if daring her to walk past him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayse crossed her own arms and looked at Roman, wondering what she should do. She knew she would be safe but he was still scary as ever loving hell but if she let him intimidate her now, he would never stop. She squared her shoulders and started forward, walking to stand in front of him, arms still crossed. She couldn't hide the twitch in her lips when he took a step back and bent over, shaking his hair out over his face before standing back upright, flipping it over his head as he stood upright, his chest puffing out, and his eyes connecting with hers.

"Very nice." She giggled and moved back over toward the kitchen area and pulled open one of the freezers. She figured that they could eat whatever she fixed for herself, and started shifting though the content, finding some beef strips and she pulled them out and tossed them onto the counter. She could pan fry them with salt and pepper and it would be edible if she couldn't find anything else in the kitchen and she started hunting around, surprised when she found a walk in pantry.

"Well what do you know. I guess they really did intend for whoever was caring for them to live with them." Jasye murmured as she stepped in, taking in jars and vacuum sealed bags of dried fruits, veggies and herbs and a whole shelf with spices, some she had never even seen before. She grabbed a small bag each of the dried broccoli and carrots along with soy sauce, oyster sauce, sugar, cornstarch and a can of beef broth and left the pantry setting the stuff out on the counter.

She looked at the bag of beef and then looked up at the three men watching her intently, deciding that she would get a second bag of the meat out. If it didn't get eaten she could always put it away for tomorrow. She got out a few pots and a pan, setting them on the stove, taking a knife and slicing open both bags of beef and set them into the large pan with a little olive oil on a low heat to start thawing them out. She turned back around to put the stuff for the sauce together in the small pan and jumped when she saw all three of them standing as close to where she was at as the chains would let them, all of them looking longingly at her.

"It's going to be a bit." She told them putting the stuff for a brown sauce into the pan and setting it on the stove without turning the heat on. "I know you're hungry but I promise you'll get some." Jayse told them and filled the other pot she had gotten with water and set it on the stove to boil. She looked up at the door when it opened and Mark stuck his head in and waved some papers at her with a smile on his face.

" _They."_ Mark said with a jerk of his head toward the ceiling, "Wanted me to give you this. It's how the boys are supposed to be cared for. They weren't sure how much of it has been forgotten over the years so they wanted to make sure you knew everything. Kane left this for you too." He told her as she went over and took the pages and a bottle of club soda from him.

"Thanks Mark." Jayse said as he closed and locked the doors once more, and she put the pages and bottle on the counter, checking the meat as she went.

"I suppose I should see what this place looks like." Jayse said aloud and took her keys from her pocket and found the lock, opening the door quickly. She felt along the wall looking for a light switch, flicking it when she found one. "What the ever loving hell?" She shook her head and sighed, looking over her shoulder at the mostly empty area's around where the hybrids were chained.

"Well I know why it's so empty out there and it's not because they are animals." She said dragging one of the small tables out of the door way and over near Seth's area, before doing the same to the other two tables for Roman and Dean. She stacked the chairs on top of each other and dragged them out and set them next to the tables.

"Alright now I'll go see what it looks like." She sighed and went back over to the apartment door. Jayse was surprised to see it was actually a pretty nice place, couch and chair in a light grey with a TV and dark coffee table. She moved into the bedroom wondering at the king sized bed but shrugging it off and the bathroom was what one would expect with a large tub and a glass shower. She thought it odd to have the shower in the corner, since it obviously wasn't one of those units that were meant to put there as the door opened on the side rather then an angle, but she shook it off, chalking it up to her predigest against side door showers.

"Well that was uneventful." Jayse laughed going back to the boy's room, kicking off her sneakers by the door to the apartment and checking on the meat, stirring it to break it up a bit. She turned the heat on low for the sauce, and dumped the veggies into the water before getting four plates down, climbing up on top of the counter to reach them from the cabinet and pulled out four forks and set them on the island before scooping the veggies out of the water and throwing them in with the beef and covering it with the thick brown sauce.

Jayse let the sauce cover the meat and veggies for a minute before plating them up, putting a small portion of mostly meat on three of the plates. She wasn't sure how they would react to the food after they had been starved for so long and if they kept it down she would give them all more. She picked up two of the plates, setting the forks down on the side and took them to the tables sitting near Dean and Roman, before going back and getting two cups of water, pushing the tables into the red zone with the chairs. She couldn't help the smile that came over her face as they both sat and then sniffed at what she had made, taking small bites.

"Don't eat too fast, you want to be able to keep it down and there is more." Jayse told them, going back for the third plate and cup of water, frowning when she saw Seth was hiding behind his bed again looking at her longingly.

"I didn't forget you; I just don't have that many hands." She said gently as she set the plate down on the table along with the water and pushed it over the line. She watched him slink out and come over to the table, watching her warily the whole time as if he expected her to take it away from him at any moment.

"Don't eat too fast you don't want to get sick." She said turning back to the counter and dishing out her own serving with mostly veggies, hopping up on the counter, crossing her leg and balancing the plate on her knee to eat. She refilled all three of the boys' plates twice before they stopped asking for more by pushing the tables over the line, glad that they were able to keep the food down. It appeared that being neglected hadn't effected how they could eat and she filed that away.

Jayse set her plate into the dish washer along with the pots before turning back to the boys, seeing them push just the plates over the line. She watched Roman pick the table up with his scales arm and she realized what a fatal mistake giving them the tables could have been. He could have easily killed her by throwing it at her head if he had chosen too.

"Well I'm glad they like me." She muttered as she picked up the plates and cups and took them back to set in the dish washer, jumping a bit when the lights dimmed. She realized that it must be an automatic timer when the boys all got into their beds and seemed to be waiting for her to lock them in. She shook her head and picked up the bottle of vodka, and club soda before grabbing the papers and a glass and heading for the door to the apartment.

"Night boys." She called as she stepped inside, but left the door open, setting everything down on the coffee table. She poured some of the vodka into the glass and added some of the club soda before taking a large swallow and picking up the papers. Turns out Roman needed a shot of a represent every morning, for some reason that wasn't explained but the consequences were apparently dire if he didn't get it. The rest was common sense and compassion, something that none of the interns had apparently and she shook her head wondering how people could treat any living thing as bad as those three had been treated.

Jayse shivered, her head jerking toward the door when a cold draft blew in from the boy's room and she got up and headed out there surprised to find the temperature had dropped significantly. She glanced at the beds, frowning at the fact that the boys had no covers, and were only wearing the briefs, before going back into the apartment and found a linen closet with extra blankets. She grabbed three of them and went back out, seeing Dean watching her so she tossed one of the blankets over the red line to him. Jayse watched him get out of the bed and pick the blanket up, looking from it to her and back again, before Jayse shook out one of the other blankets and put it around her shoulders.

"Like this." She said moving toward Seth's area and tossing the blanket to the waiting hybrid, smiling when he wrapped it around his shoulders before getting back in the bed. Jayse turned toward Roman's bed and saw him laying still, his eyes closed.

"Roman." She called out, and frowned when he didn't even twitch. "Roman?" Jayse tried again and sighed when she got the same lack of response. She couldn't hit the button, it would kill him if he didn't wake up but she didn't want him to be cold either. "Roman." She yelled out again and groaned at his lack of response again. She crept forward, holding the blanket out in front of her like a shield, her heart racing and her eyes watching for any kind of movement from the large hybrid as she got to the foot of his bed. She threw the blanket over him as best as she could before turning and sprinting for the line, screaming as she felt an arm snare around her waist, his other one clamping over her mouth, his scales abrading her cheek slightly.

Jayse struggled , grunting when Roman's arm tightened on her waist as he easily carried her over to his bed, and forced her down into it, his arm leaving her waist and he yanked her shirt over her head before pressing his huge body down on top of hers. She screamed into his hand, struggling against his weight as he bared his fangs to her before lowering his head to her neck. She braced herself for the pain of him tearing into her throat and screamed again when he nipped her, sliding his tongue over the spot, before kissing along the curve of her neck down to her breasts.

She moaned feeling his teeth nipping along her breast, the fangs causing tiny points of sharp pain, followed by his tongue licking where he bit her, and he dipped it inside the cup of her bra, swirling around her nipple before pulling back out. Jayse looked down at him while he bared his teeth again, lowering his head between her breasts and biting her bra, pulling back and tearing the fabric before closing his lips over her nipple again, nipping her gently with his fangs making her scream into his hand again. She moaned when his hand trailed down her body and jerked on her jeans, pulling them down her legs, his fingers sliding inside her panties and tracing her clit while he traded one nipple for the other, biting down gently again. She shook her head, her eyes widening when she felt his fingers leave her clit and push inside her making her scream again. Jayse sat bolt upright on the couch, the papers that had fallen against her chest when she fell asleep falling to the ground as she panted, trying to get her body back under control.

"Holy shit." She moaned, falling back against the cushions again, curling her hands into fists at her side. Just a fucking dream, she kept repeating to herself as she slowed her breathing, deciding she needed to take a shower, and relieve the pressure the dream built up in her body and she stood, deciding to make sure the boys were ok first. She stopped in the doorway of the apartment surprised to see all three of them sitting up in their beds and watching the door way she was in intently, before ducking back inside and getting under the shower spray.

"FUCK!" Roman growled when he heard the shower in the apartment kick on, and he rubbed his erection though the briefs, turning his head and watching Seth throw his head back against the bed and arch his hips up into his hand.

"God tell me about it. She fucking smells amazing. And I'm pretty sure I heard your name once or twice through all the moaning Rome." Dean laughed sliding his hand into his briefs and stroking his cock slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey sweetie how are the boys today?" Randy questioned Jaysin a week later as she stepped into the lab with their blood and tissue samples for them.

"Same old same old. They all have gained weight and the sores on their bodies have healed completely. They seem to be enjoying their freedom." She told him handing over the case and stepping back from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good good. I'm glad we found you Jayse. I can't believe we let that shit go on right under our noses for so long." Hunter sighed before stepping up to the small woman and wrapping his arms around her, turning her in a circle.

"I'm kind of glad I found you guys too although I thought I saw the oddest thing this morning when I was making them breakfast. I could swear that I turned and saw Roman's throat was glowing and he was blowing smoke rings from his nose. I only saw it once but was there some kind of experiment done while I went home the other day?" She asked once Hunter had set her back on her feet.

"No. Were you late or early giving him the repressor injection?" Randy asked grinning at her.

"I let them eat first today. So I guess it was a little later then normal." Jayse laughed as Randy shook his head.

"We need him fully restrained today. We have someone coming to take a look at him in about fifteen minutes, and they are probably going to take one of his scales. They have been trying to replicate it for a while now, to make a new bullet proof armor type. He'll grow it back but we want you to monitor him until he does. Do you need any more stuff to stay over?" Randy said smiling at her.

"No, honestly most of my stuff is here now. Which would really suck if I got fired." She laughed.

"I don't think that is going to be an issue." Hunter chuckled pulling the samples out from the case, and sticking one of them under his scope as Jayse headed back down the stairs.

"Its higher today then it was yesterday." Hunter said looking toward Randy and nodding to the sample in front of him.

"Roman's? He wants her bad doesn't he." Randy chuckled taking Dean's blood sample out and setting it up in his machine. "The tiger wants her too but his levels are lower then Roman's."

"Yeah but that isn't surprising considering what Roman is. She got lucky he wasn't able to get anything more then smoke rings this morning. The wolf's levels are up too by the way." Hunter said chuckling.

"I need to get you guys back into bed come on please." Jayse said as she entered the boy's room from the lab upstairs, waiting near the button by the door until the three men had settled in their beds waiting to activate their restraints.

"I need to strap you down." She said as she went over to Roman's bed, sighing when he growled at her again. She wasn't sure what his problem was but he had been growling at her every time she got near him since the first night she had stayed in the apartment. He never tried to lunge at her the way Seth did the first day but he was always growling and it was a little unnerving. She tightened the chains over his chest and hips and lowered his head restraint and put the gag in, rubbing his thigh before throwing a blanket over his legs. She went over to Seth and Dean and put blankets over their legs also before a knock sounded on the door and Mark stuck his head inside.

"You ready for them?" He asked and then held the door open for two men to pass through at her nod.

"Well you're a vast improvement over Jack. I'm Chris Jericho, and this is my partner Antonio Cesaro." The blond said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles while his eyes swept her body.

"Jayse." She said and pulled her hand back frowning slightly when all three of the boys started fussing.

"I see you already have him ready for us." Chris said with a smile that Jayse couldn't describe as anything other then sadistic.

"Um. What are you going to do exactly?" She asked following the two men over to Roman's bedside biting her lip at the way he was snarling at the two men and his body was tense.

"He's always so feisty." Chris laughed pinching Roman's cheek and making his snarl even more. "We're going to take one of the large scales from his chest. I just need you to lay the bed back for us and we'll set the machine up."

"How are you going to do that? Do I need to sedate him?" Jayse asked lowering the bed and running her fingers over Roman's arm gently once the bed was reclined.

"Jack never sedated him." Chris shrugged as the other man set a machine up on the rails of the bed. It looked almost like a small forklift with pliers and she squeezed Roman's arm again.

"How does it get the scale off him?" Jayse asked her unease growing when Antonio attached the pliers to one of the large scales on Roman's chest and stepped back nodding to Chris, who pushed a button on the machine.

"It's going to pry it out of him. The scales are layered and imbedded into the bones on his rib cage. This machine is going to pry the scale up until the connective bones break and the scale comes out." Chris chuckled crossing his arms over his chest as the machine raised the pliers, a sickening crunching sound echoing in the room. Roman's shaking body arched off the bed as much as the restrains would allow, groaning in pain as the machine drew the pliers upward, straining to rip the bones.

"What the fuck!" Jayse yelled running over to the bench and getting the sedative out, drawing up a ten minute dose of it before running back to Roman's side, injecting him with it, rubbing his cheek gently as his body relaxed and his eyes closed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She screamed, throwing the syringe at Chris's head as the machine finally pried the scale loose and Roman's body fell heavily back onto the bed, blood pouring down his chest from the wound. She grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and pressed it over the wound trying not to look at the jagged pieces of bone protruding from the edge of the scale as the door slammed open and Show and Mark appeared, arms crossed over their chests looking from Jayse to Chris and Antonio.

"There a problem in here." Mark asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not at all. We are finished we're just leaving. I need to speak with Hunter and Randy about their assistant though." Chris said with a smirk as Antonio took the machine down and put it away in its case following him out of the room with Show and Mark following him.

"Son of a bitch." Jayse grit out getting another towel out and pressing it onto Roman's wound after throwing the fist to the ground when it was soaked. She reached up and undid the gag, putting back in the cabinet and grabbed another two towels, laying them across Roman's lap so they would be in easy reach if she needed them. She moved the chain on his chest to hold the towel down while she went back over to the bench and found some anesthetic and a needle and thread along with some gauze pads, cream, and tape, taking them all back with her.

Jayse laid the supplies out on Roman's chest, and checked the wound under the towel, glad the bleeding had slowed to a trickle. She got a small cloth out of the cabinet and ran it under warm water, dabbing the wound gently with it, looking up when Roman groaned and then growled low again and saw his eyes focused on her. She cleaned most of the blood off and got the anesthetic, injecting it near his wound, ignoring his snarl. She dabbed the area again seeing the scales over lapped and there were strips of skin where they were connected to his body.

"I'm sorry." Jayse whispered looking down at the wound and frowning. She could see the bones in the wound and she grimaced thinking about how much pain he had to endure. She sighed picking up the needle and threading it, starting to stitch the wound slowly, carefully pulling the edges of his skin together. Once she tied off the end, she gently dabbed it with the wet cloth once more, spread some antibiotic cream onto a gauze pad and taped it against his wound.

"Try not to move too much." Jayse said to Roman, lowering the wrist restraint on his injured side so his upper arm was down but his elbow was bent and he wasn't stretching his wound, and rubbed his shoulder, frowning at how hot the skin under her hand was. She pressed her hand to his forehead feeling the same, and she crossed her arms over her chest looking down at him. She didn't know if he could get a fever or not or if it was just because her hands were warm. She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his forehead, feeling that he was still hot even like that and she sighed as he growled at her again, jumping back when she felt his fingers against the skin of her stomach under her lab coat and shirt.

"I'll be right back." She said slipping out the door and running up the stairs to the lab.

"Fuck Rome are you ok?" Seth whined, his sad brown eyes focused on the larger man.

"I can't feel it right now pup she numbed it. I don't think I've ever been glad to be sedated though." Roman sighed looking at his chest still not used to not being able to see the wound. Jack had never sedated him and always just left him writing in pain once Chris had snapped his scales off.

"If only she had throw that needle a little harder." Dean sighed, his lips twitching at remembering the way the feisty woman taking care of them throwing the needle at Chris's head for hurting Roman.

"Fuck man don't make me laugh I don't want to tear these." Roman said chuckling, and then his lips tightened at remembering the feeling of her small hand soothing him before he went out, and her lips pressing to his forehead. She didn't seem to understand his desire for her and kept telling him to stop letting her know that he wanted her, even though he knew she felt the same way since he could smell her arousal.

"Jayse? Did you really throw a syringe at Chris's head?" Randy asked frowning, crossing his arms over his chest

"You're damn right I did. Do you have any idea how they take the scales from Roman?" Jayse spit out putting her hands on her hips.

"Well no, Jack never said anything and…I guess it was bad wasn't it." Randy sighed. "Is he ok?"

"I stitched it. But he's hot now and I'm not sure if it's because he was wounded like that. Randy they snapped bones." She whispered.

"It could be a healing reaction. Just monitor him Jayse. I'm going to cancel that contract. Check on Seth too make sure he's better after the trial he just did please." Hunter said picking up his phone as Jayse disappeared down the steps.

Jayse opened the door and spotted one of the chocolate bars on the counter, deciding that the chocolate was just the thing she needed to calm herself down after what had happened. She grabbed the bar and broke off a small piece sticking it into her mouth and groaning softly. Yep chocolate fixes everything. She went over to Seth's bed and activated his head restraint so she could check him over, frowning when he kept sniffing at her.

"What? You want some of this?" She asked him breaking a piece of the chocolate bar off and holding it in front of him. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when he sniffed at the chocolate and then looked at her, opening his mouth.

"You bite me and I'm going to be mad at you." She told him slipping the piece of chocolate between his lips, pulling her fingers back quickly. She felt his head noting his temperature seemed normal, and pressed around his neck to make sure there was no swelling left from the experiment that was conducted on him.

"Well you seem to have come through the experiment well." She told him and then laughed when he whined, looking down at her pocket.

"Only a little more I don't want you to get sick." She laughed looking down to break off another piece of chocolate from the bar missing the way his eyes flickered to Deans. She held the piece to his lips, but looked over at Dean when he hissed, her hand moving closer to Seth mouth and he closed his lips and teeth over her fingers that held the chocolate, biting down hard enough to keep her from pulling back but he wasn't hurting her. Jayse sat still, holding her breath as Seth's tongue worked over her fingers to get the chocolate off of them before he eased up with his teeth and let her pull her fingers out of from between his lips slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean is going to be going though a flu trial Jayse." Hunter told her as she stepped into the lab. "You'll need to make sure he gets the repressor an hour before he gets the injection and then make sure he gets the medication on time for the next week."

"Alright. What are the side effects of this drug that they are worried about?" She asked leaning her hip on the desk she never used in the lab.

"The ones they really want us to be on the look out for are lethargy and fever or chills. They want to see how bad it really is. It made some of the rats they tested it on appear to be dead but once they stopped giving them the drug they were fine. They want to know if it's because they were so small or what. But there's a whole list of them here." Randy stated handing over a packet of papers and two vials, one of the virus and the other of the drug she was going to be administering to Dean.

"Ok I'll watch for those then." Jayse said heading toward the stairs to get Dean ready for the trial.

"Come on boys back to bed." She said stepping into the room and waiting by the door for the three men to get to their beds before hitting the button to restrain them, laughing when Seth whined at being pulled away from his puzzle. She had discovered he had a passion for them when she had brought one from her house and he had watched her intently while she put it together. She had taken it apart and handed the box over to him to see what he would do surprised when assembled the 250 piece puzzle in two hours. He was currently working on a 5000 piece one…face side down.

"You can go back to it in just a bit Seth don't worry." She said stopping at his bed and rubbing his knee before moving over to the bench drawing up a dose of the repressor, capping it and putting it into her coat pocket.

"Patients puppy. " She chuckled again and moved over to his bed, scratching him behind his ear, and running her fingers through his hair when he whined again, pressing his head into her hand. After the chocolate incident she had been more comfortable with touching him as long as he hadn't just woken up, and he seemed to revel in the contact. She wouldn't go in with him while he was loose but when he was restrained she would pet him at every chance she got because he liked it so much. He whimpered when she moved away from him but she squeezed his knee on her way past and over to Dean's bed.

"Hey Kit Kat, I need to get you ready for this." She sighed to him, rubbing his thigh before injecting him with the repressor. "I'm going to see how Sir Growlie Pants is while that takes effect, sit tight Kit Kat." She told Dean slipping a piece of his favorite candy between his lips, smiling when he purred happily.

"Hey Rome, I'm going to check on your chest." Jayse said sighing when he growled low at her as she approached him and lowered his head restraint. "I wish you would stop doing that to me." She told him lifting the tape on the gauze pad carefully, frowning at the offended look in his eyes before he growled at her again.

"Hmm. I need to cut those Rome." Jayse said looking at the stitches in his chest and seeing the edge of a scale barely poking out from the gash she had stitched in his skin two days ago pushing against them. She went back to the bench and got the pair of small surgical scissors and went back to Roman's side, leaning over him and carefully snipping the knot at the end of his stitches. She used the tip to carefully pull the thread through the holes, tracing her finger gently along the tip of the scale that was coming though, jerking back when Roman hissed in his breath, and then growled lowly at her again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She told him patting his thigh, inhaling sharply at the bulge in his briefs, her eyes snapping up to his, biting her lip at the way he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry Rome." She whispered going back over to the bench and putting the scissors back, drawing up a dose of the virus for Dean.

"I'm sorry Kit Kat, I hate doing this but I'll be here for you through the whole thing." She told him, slipping the needle into his thigh and injecting him with the virus. She would wait about an hour until he started getting symptoms before giving him the drug they were testing. She opened another one of the mini kitkats and put it between his lips as she went over and hit the button to release them.

She laughed when Seth basically sprinted over to the larger table she had given that held his puzzle and started back into it. She watched Dean pick up the medical text book she had given him after she caught him staring at her reading it and started through it once again. She had no idea if he even knew how to read it but he was happy as a clam with it and she wasn't going to take it away from him.

The boys were highly intelligent but she wasn't sure if anyone other then she knew it yet. Jayse looked over at Roman, unsurprised to see his slited grey gaze locked on her yet again. His lip curled and he growled low at her again and she shook her head, averting her gaze from him. He was the only one of them that she hadn't really been able to connect with. He didn't like the puzzles, he hated the candy she had offered to all of them, and he didn't want a book. She had no idea what to try with him anymore, and quite frankly the fact that he was always staring at her was unnerving.

She shook her head and started making them dinner, having decided on a cheesy Italian breaded chicken. She breaded the chicken she had set out to thaw earlier and put them into a pan to fry and crossed her arms, trying to decide what else to feed the boys. They didn't like veggies very much but she wanted them to have some anyway. She decided to try giving them broccoli with a cheese sauce and got the stuff out to get it started when she noticed Dean raise his hand to his head and press against his sinuses like they were bothering him. She knew the virus was starting to take hold in his system and she would have to give him the antibiotic very soon. She stirred the cheese sauce and flipped the chicken and then went over to the button so she could give Dean the injection he needed.

"Come on guys back into bed for a minute." She told them waiting until they got into their beds and frowning when Seth didn't move.

"Come on puppy boy get into the bed, it will only be a few minutes." Jayse called out to him and sighed when he raised his sad brown eyes and whined at her.

"Seth get into bed and I'll rub you're belly." She called out jokingly and then bit her lip when he scrambled into his bed.

"Well he is part wolf." She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head as she went over to the bench and drew up a dose of the medicine she needed to give Dean. She went over to his bed and injected it into his arm, rubbing his forehead frowning at how warm he was already.

"I'm sorry Kit Kat; I'll take care of you." She whispered pressing her lips to his forehead, before getting a wash cloth from the cabinet beside his bed and wetting it down with cool water, setting it over his forehead. She when back over to the bench to dispose of the needle and laughed at the way Seth was watching her.

"You are such a puppy." She laughed going over to his bed and scratching behind his ear, smiling when he leaned into her hand. "Ok I need to finish dinner and let you out." She told him going to pull away. She yelped and stopped moving when his teeth bit into her wrist. He wasn't hurting her but it was scary none the less. His tongue traced a circle on the inside of her wrist and he whined at her before letting her go.

"Ok I get it." She whispered and ran her nails over his chest lightly a few times, biting her lip at the way his eyes closed and his body arched into her hands. "Alright puppy boy I need to go now." She laughed after rubbing her nails over his body for a minute and laughed again when he whined at her.

Jayse went over to the wall and hit the button before going back to the kitchen area and flipped the chicken again before coating the broccoli in the cheese sauce. She plated for the boys, cutting the chicken up into bite size pieces before carrying their plates to them and pushing them over their lines. She watched Dean slowly climb out of the bed and sit heavily on the floor by his plate, not even bothering to take it to his table and she frowned. She would have to check him once they finished, he wasn't looking good. Roman growling brought her gaze from Dean over to him and she was surprised to see him pushing his plate back toward her already, the broccoli and the cheese sauce were gone.

"Be still my heart did I find something you like Mr. Growlie Pants?" She said going over and picking his plate up laughing when he curled his lip at her and growled again, his chest puffing out. She put most of the rest of the veggie onto his place and pushed it back to him before going back to get her own.

Jayse settled on the counter and watched the boys, frowning when Dean pushed his plate over the line still half full and stumbled toward his bead. She set her plate down beside her and watched him, not liking how pale he was and how he was sweating, his body visibly trembling. She heard both Seth and Roman make a growling whining sound before Dean's legs gave out and he lowered to his knees beside his bed, holding onto the rails with trembling hands.

"Fuck Dean!" She screamed running to his side and wrapping her arms around his body. "Come on Kit Kat I need you to help me get you into the bed." She murmured to him, lifting as much as she could helping him climb slowly into the bed. She got the cloth and rewet it, running it over his face and neck, not liking how warm he was or how shallow his breathing had gotten. Jayse hit the button to lay his bed back and placed the cloth over his eyes, getting another one out of the cabinet and wetting it down, running it over his neck and chest.

"Hang on hon I'm going to get you a blanket and pillow. Just relax." She whispered to him, kissing his forehead before heading into the apartment and pulling a blanket out of the closet and taking one of the pillows off her bed. She hurried back into the boy's room and put the blanket over Dean's legs before putting the pillow under his head. She heard him inhale deeply and saw a slight smile touch his lips briefly as she wet the cloth again and ran it over his neck and chest once more.

"I wish I could give you something Kit Kat but I can't compromise the trial." Jayse sighed pulling the blanket higher on Dean's body as the lights dimmed.

"Just try to rest." She whispered going back to take the plates Seth and Roman had pushed out to her over to the dish washer before heading to the apartment. She stripped off her bra and jeans and laid in bed for a few minutes before falling asleep.

Jayse sat upright in the dark room, blinking a few times to clear her eyes. She saw the clock on the night stand read 2:30 am and she wondered why she had woken up when she heard Roman's snarling again. She climbed out of the bed and went to check on him, finding him standing as close to Dean's area as his chain would allow, not even looking in her direction when she called out to him.

"Roman?" She called frowning when he didn't even acknowledge her, and she moved into the room. She looked over to Dean's bed and found him shivering under the blanket and ran over to his side.

"Easy Kit Kat." She whispered, putting her hand to his chest, sucking in her breath at how cold his skin was. She pulled the cloth's off him and dropped them on the floor, putting her hand under his nose and sighing at how shallow his breathing was and how glazed looking his eyes were. She needed to get him warm, and fast. She sucked in her breath and climbed into the bed with him tucking the blanket securely around both of them and draped as much of her body over his as she could. He needed the warmth, and he wasn't moving much if at all right now so she would just lay with him for a little bit to warm him up.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayse sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth in her bed, pulled out of her sleep by a deep rumbling sound in her ear. She rubbed her cheek against her pillow, frowning at the fact that it was warmer then usual and her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand run though her hair, another training sharp finger nails over her thigh that was drawn up over firm muscular thighs. She stiffened when she remembered that she had gotten into the bed with an unrestrained Dean to warm him up and she had obviously fallen asleep.

She opened her eyes and looked up into the clear blue eyes staring down at her, and the rumbling under her ear started up louder then before. She was supposed to have given him repeat doses of the repressor every few hours but she had obviously missed at least one. They way his eyes were crystal clear and his skin was warm, but not hot was any indication she had missed more then one. Which isn't surprising since the alarm that would have reminded her to give them was in the bedroom of the apartment, although honestly given Deans condition last night she wasn't sure she would have let the trial continue, she was already sure that the drug was not safe for humans in its current form.

Jayse tried to lean up but froze when Dean's hand in her hair closed into a fist, locking the strands around his hand, and the fingers that had been trailing teasingly over her thigh clamped down almost painfully. The rumbling increased in volume again and she realized that he was purring, the hand in hair pushing her head back down onto his chest as his eyes closed. She realized the lights were still dim so it had to still be sometime in the early morning, and she figured she would just lay with him a little while longer until he fell asleep and she could get out from his embrace.

She quietly slipped out of the bed a few hours later, giggling to herself as Dean's purrs still echoed in her ears. She stood on the safe side of the line and watched in amusement as he started to wake up, his hand rubbing up and down his chest where she had been laying as if looking for her. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor when he opened his eyes and looked down at his chest and then over toward her and she resisted the urge to go back just to wipe the look of utter sadness off his face.

"I'm sorry Kit Kat, but I have work to do." She said softly, hoping he would understand. She watched Seth bound over to his puzzle and start at it, his gaze jerking up to her and lingering for a moment before he went back to his puzzle, his gaze repeatedly drawn to her though. Jayse turned to go back to the apartment and found herself looking into Roman's intense grey gaze, his eyes roaming heatedly down her body, and his lip curled again, his usual growl even lower then normal. She blushed and hurried through the doorway to get dressed when she realized that she was only wearing her tank top and panties, wishing she knew why Roman despised her so much when the other two had warmed up to her.

She hurried though her shower and got dressed, heading back out to the boy's room in time to see Seth flip the table holding the puzzle over onto the floor and pull it away quickly. She laughed, going over near him to see a beautiful landscape of the Taj Mahal, not a piece out of place even after its ride to the floor.

"Very nice baby boy, I'll have to get you a new one while I'm upstairs." She laughed and clapped for him while he basked in her praise before she turned back to get them some breakfast. She let them eat and then bathed them all, paying special attention to Seth, rubbing his hair and scratching his belly again for finishing his puzzle. Roman's bath was much the same as it was every morning, his gaze on her was unnerving, and his growling kept up through the whole thing. He kept it up while she brushed out his hair too, his arms flexing as he kept pulling on the restraints and Jayse was more then a little wary of him by the time she had taken their blood and tissue samples and headed up to the lab with them.

"Did you ever stop to think that she is taking your growling and posturing the wrong way Roman?" Dean asked lying back on his bed and tucking his nose into the pillow that held Jayse's scent.

"I'll have her one way or another." Roman growled at Dean, curling his lip at his brother playfully.

"Wouldn't you rather have her willingly?" Seth laughed from his bed, rubbing a hand over his stomach where he could still feel her nails on his skin.

"She'll be willing once I start. Are you alright Dean?" Roman answered lifting his chin and winking at the wolf hybrid, and then turning toward the tiger.

"Yeah. That shit wasn't fun though although I won't complain about having her lay on me." Dean smirked at Roman and then inhaled her scent from his pillow again, sticking his tongue out at the other hybrid.

"Just remember I get her first." Roman growled, glaring at Dean even though all three of them knew Roman had laid claim to the woman first.

"Hey Jayse how is the trial going?" Randy asked her once she had stepped into the lab with the box of samples.

"The drug isn't safe for humans. It was horrible for Dean and I couldn't keep giving the repressor, I was afraid for him. He went from fever to chills in a few hours and his breathing was too shallow. If he had been a human he would have ended up in a hospital." She told him handing over the box and sitting up on her desk.

"Is he alright? You stopped giving him the repressor right? Of course you did, you just said you did." Hunter asked turning toward her and crossing his arms over his chest his face scrunched in concern.

"Yes, he's ok. He had a rough night though, like I said a person would have been taken to the hospital." She said and then looked toward the stairs up as a loud banging sound, like someone striking metal on metal went off in that direction. "What the heck was that?"

"Not sure." Randy said going over to the bank of computers and pulling up the security cameras. He sucked in his breath at seeing about ten guys dressed in swat gear and heavily armed outside the front entrance and Kane and Taker scrambling to set up barricades in the front hallway. He turned away from the monitor when a bright flash went off and the explosion echoed around the lab.

"Son of a bitch." Randy said under his breath running to his desk and yanking open one of the drawers as Hunter dragged Jayse over to the walk in refrigerator that held all their cold supplies pushing her inside in front of him.

"What's going on?" She whispered as Hunter pushed her down into the far corner of the cold room and went to the other side messing with the shelving as Randy opened the door and slipped inside.

"Jayse this is the key to the boy's collars." Randy said holding up a small keychain with a single key attached to it, putting it into her hand and pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket, handing it to Hunter who put it inside a black backpack he had pulled out from behind the shelving he was messing with.

"They trust you; you have to get them out of here. There's enough money in that pack to care for them for the rest of their expected lives, and a new identity for you. There's instructions on how to get to a house that's been set up in case of emergencies, none of it will tie back to your old name. There is a tunnel behind the shower in the apartment that will take you away from the building, get the boys to move it and get out of here Jayse." He told her, putting his body in front of hers when gunfire started going off what seemed like right outside the refrigerator door.

"Shit!" Hunter growled looking out the door, and Jayse peaked around Randy's body, seeing both Taker and Kane behind the lab's work benches along with Show and Mark, and noticeably less of the men that they were fighting crowding the doorway to the lab firing at each other.

"When you get down to the boy's room slide your card and punch 1548 into the panel before you shut the door. It will deactivate the reader for any card but yours and give you some more time if needed." Randy said taking the gun that Hunter handed to him from the hiding spot in the shelving.

"We're going to open the door and go out first, you stay low and get over to the door Jayse. Get them out of here." Hunter told her handing her the backpack and squeezing her shoulder, before pulling open the door and firing off his weapon, ducking behind one of the work benches with Randy following behind.

Jayse took a deep breath and crept up to the doorway, ducking out and sliding behind one of the benches, moving to the end of it, trying to block out the noise of gunfire ringing in her ears. She mentally counted to five and sprinted from the end of the bench she was at over the next one, diving behind it and sucking in in air, resting her back against the metal surface and trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.

The door going down was about seven feet away and she would be exposed as she opened it and she swallowed hard, thinking that she had really not signed up for this. She gripped the pack, and took a deep breath, pushing up onto her toes and sprinted for the door, her card in her hand, sliding it though the reader and pulling the door open, slipping inside, biting down on her lip to stop from screaming when she felt a burning sensation in her hip.

"Shit." Jayse grit out, clamping her hand to her hip, feeling blood leaking out of the wound, soaking into her jeans and staining her coat already. She grit her teeth and leaned on the railing, making her way slowly down the stairs, leaning heavily on the door at the bottom, sliding her card though the lock and pulling the door open, groaning at the pain in her hip and the wetness running down her leg and soaking into her sneaker now. She punched in the code Randy gave her and slid though the door; sliding down to the floor leaning against it once it had closed.

"What the fuck?" Dean mumbled looking over toward the door, seeing Jayse sitting on the ground with her chest heaving and a line of red behind her down the door.

"Shit! Jayse! Baby come over to me come on." He called out to her scrambling off his bed and moving as close to the line as he could, crouching down and watching her slowly pull her body across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind her. "Just a little bit farther baby come on." He coaxed her reaching out his hand for her.

Jayse grit her teeth, pulling herself along the floor toward Dean, sure her that she was hallucinating because of the blood loss. She got about a foot from his hand and had to stop the pain in her hip too much, and she rested her head against the floor closing her eyes for a minute.

"Just a little bit farther baby come on." His deep raspy voice came again and she opened her eyes seeing him holding his hand out toward her. She grit her teeth and pulled herself a little farther, reaching her hand out, feeling his fingers wrap around her own and pull her toward him, settling her gently in his arms.

"Shhh baby I know." Dean whispered to her, cradling her body to his when she groaned. He lifted her carefully and took her over to his bed, grabbing the blanket and tearing it, lifting her lab coat and tying the cloth around her putting pressure on the wound in her hip.

"Dean." Jayse whispered, raising her hands to his shoulders and pulling weakly on them until he leaned over. She slid her trembling hands to the back of his neck fumbling to insert the key into his collar and turn it, glad when the lock clicked and he took over pulling the metal collar off his neck.

"Take care of your brothers Dean." She whispered, resting her hand against his cheek and holding the key out to him. "The bag has everything you'll need, I know your smart enough to figure out the directions to somewhere you'll be safe. Pull the shower out in the apartment, there's a tunnel." She said quietly, stroking her thumb over his cheek before dropping her hand, her breathing shallow. She watched with a smile on her lips as Dean unlocked both Seth and Roman, the two of them disappearing into the apartment and she heard a loud scraping sound a few minutes later.

"Keep them safe Dean." Jayse called out as he gathered up the backpack and paused in the doorway of the apartment, looking back at her, before closing his eyes and heading inside. Jayse shut her eyes and breathed through the pain in her hip glad that the boys were going to be safe when she heard Roman's low growl. She opened them slowly and saw him stalking toward her, a scowl on his face before her vision dimmed and she closed her eyes again unwillingly this time.


	13. Chapter 13

He couldn't believe it. The collar holding him prisoner in this room was off his body for the first time in his life. Dean ran over to Seth's area quickly unlocking the collar from the wolf before going to Roman and taking his collar off him, undoing the locks that had wires attached to the collar on the talons that adorned his wings as well. He knew that both Seth and Roman had heard what Jayse said about the shower when they disappeared into the apartment and a loud scraping sound was heard moments later. Dean gathered the backpack she had told him about and went over to the doorway, pausing and looking back at her.

"Keep them safe Dean." He heard her say softly and he closed his eyes against he sight of her laying in his bed, a dark red stain spreading out under her small body.

"Are we taking her? She's in bad shape." He said, biting his lip, as much as he wanted to bring her he wasn't ready to watch her die, as he saw Seth pulling her stuff out of drawers in the bedroom and stuffing a duffle bag he had found, his head jerking up when Dean asked that question.

"The fuck do you mean are we taking her? Of course we're taking her! We're taking her right Rome?" Seth whimpered looking over at the bigger hybrid who tossed another bag toward Dean.

"You better fucking believe we're taking her pup. Dean put any medical supplies you think will help into that and I'll get her." Roman snarled stalking toward the room that held them captive their entire lives. He growled low seeing her laying in Dean's bed pale and shaking with her eyes closed, a red stain spreading under her small body despite the makeshift bandage Dean had put on her. He breathed a sigh of relieve when her eyes opened slowly and he started toward her, growling again when her eyes slid closed again.

"Dean! Fucking do something!" Roman snarled running to her side and pressing his hand under her nose, happy to feel her breath blowing lightly on his fingers.

"Pull that strip of blanket away from her hip slowly and press a clean one to it. Don't force it if that blanket doesn't come away." Dean said as he scrambled over to the work bench pulling things down and tossing some over his shoulder, stuffing others into the bag before turning and going back to the bed where Roman was pressing a new strip of the blanket to her hip.

"Did it come away easily?" He asked Roman as he gently peeled the new cloth away from the wound and sighed seeing the bleeding slowing as the wound started clotting.

"Yeah it slipped right off." Roman told him, crossing his arms over his chest watching Dean pull the blood stained coat off Jayse's body and was cutting the wet jeans away from her body, throwing them on the floor beside his bed.

"Ok. Its slowing but she's lost a lot of blood." Dean frowned looking around and wrapping more of the blanked around her hip tying it tightly. He went over to Roman's bed and stripped the sheet off wrapping it around Jayse's body carefully.

"Be careful with her, it could open easily and she really can't afford to loose anymore blood." He said as Roman gathered Jayse's small body in his arms and carefully lifted her, following Dean back into the apartment and ducked into the tunnel with her. He turned and watched Dean and Seth struggle with sliding the shower back into place, it being heavier then normal and was probably lined with lead.

"Take her puppy let me over there." Roman said carefully handing Jayse over to Seth and helped Dean pulled the shower back into place sealing them in darkness.

"Keep those two alive!" One of the men dressed in riot gear shouted nodding toward Hunter and Randy who were both wounded and bound on the floor of the lab. He turned toward the destroyed doorway as his bosses stepped through the debris looking down their noses as they stepped around the twisted metal and glass littering the floor.

"Where's the girl? And the animals are safe right?" Chris asked looking down at Hunter and Randy smiling evilly at them.

"There was nothing downstairs boss." One of the men dressed in riot said shaking his head.

"What the fuck do you mean there was nothing downstairs?" Chris shouted and rand for the stairwell, stopping for a minute at the sight of blood on the steps.

"Who shot the fucking girl?" He shouted and turned around looking at the men he had hired to steal the hybrids and their caretaker from The Authority.

"I didn't know! I just saw someone trying to escape so I fired at them." One of the men said and his head exploded a moment later, Antonio holstering his gun back at his hip.

"When we say don't hurt the girl we meant don't fucking hurt the girl." He said calmly and moved into the stairs after Chris, stepping though the large square that had been cut out of the metal door at the bottom.

"Where the fuck could they have gone." Chris growled looking around the room, seeing the large blood trail leading from the door over to the area the tiger had been kept in before disappearing. There was a square of blanked soaked in blood by the bed a red stain on the sheets. He kicked the door at seeing the collars that had been around the hybrids necks on the floor open, the key still in one of the small locks that had been on Roman.

"Where the fuck did they go!" Chris growled moving though the doorway to an apartment, crossing his arms at how it looked like it was tossed, some of the girls cloths strewn around the bedroom, drawers hanging open but no sign of the four beings that Christ had wanted to capture.

"I don't know man it's like they vanished into thin air. But we have Hunter and Randy they can replicate them. All the animals are still upstairs." Antonio said, heading out of the apartment and up the steps to the lab.

"Roman how is she?" Seth asked quietly trying to peak over the big hybrids shoulder at Jayse.

"She's still alive pup, just like she was a minute and twenty three seconds ago when you asked." Roman chuckled looking over his shoulder at his younger brother, and smiling slightly. They were all worried about Jayse, her breathing was still very shallow and she would stop altogether for a few seconds at a time but Roman wasn't about to tell Seth that. He caught Dean's eye and shook his head slightly, and turned back when the other hybrid sighed and gripped the pack with the medical supplies tighter.

"Is she cold? It's cold in here. Make sure she isn't cold Rome." Seth whined rubbing his hands up his arms a few times.

Roman frowned, thinking about what Seth said. It was cold in here and even though she was wrapped in the sheet it was entirely possible she was freezing because she had lost so much blood. He paused and motioned Seth and Dean ahead of him and then opened his wings, stretching them out as far as they would go in the tunnel before wrapping them around his body, making a cocoon for Jayse against his chest, trapping his body heat inside with her. He sighed and hoped that Jayse would make it out of the tunnel and to wherever they were supposed to be heading.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rome light!" Seth shouted happily and sprinted toward the end of the tunnel that could be seen in the distance.

"Be careful pup!" Roman chuckled, watching Seth run off, and Dean shake his head hurrying after the wolf. They had been in the tunnel for what seemed like days but was probably only hours. He was glad that they were finally out but he had no idea what to expect now. All three of them had spent their entire lives in the lab and the only one of them that knew anything about what was at the end of the tunnel was unconscious in his arms.

His head jerked up and he picked up his pace when he heard Seth whine, moving as fast as he could without jarring Jayse, frowning when he found Seth with his head buried in Dean's chest at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Burned his eyes." Dean chuckled patting Seth on the head soothingly while letting his own eyes adjust to the light. "How is she?" He asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

"She's still alive." Roman told him, opening his wings so that Dean could see her.

"She looks…better." Dean said finally after carefully pulling the sheet away from her body and seeing that she hadn't bled though the makeshift bandage this time despite having been carried by Roman for hours.

"What do we do now?" Dean sighed resting his back against the wall and holding his arms out to take Jayse from Roman.

"Probably should look in the bag she had with her." Seth said pulling the backpack toward him and unzipping it. He pulled out some colorful folded papers with lines all over them and set them beside him, before pulling out some fairly heavy cylinders. He held one up and sniffed at it, turning it end over end in his hand. One end was wider then the other and looked like it had a piece of clear plastic covering it. He looked down at the plastic piece and pushed the button on the side, yelping and dropping the object when he was blinded by a bright light.

"That wasn't funny!" He whimpered, rubbing his eyes as Roman and Dean broke down laughing at him before he went back into the bag. He pulled out some water bottles and some bags of dried jerky and set them beside him before lifting a stack of green rectangular paper bound together.

"What's this stuff? The bag is full of them." Seth asked holding up the stack of paper for Roman and Dean to see.

"Don't know pup, but if it was in here it's probably important." Dean said taking the stack from Seth and inspecting it. There was a picture of a man who was bald on top of his head with long hair on the sides on one side and a building on the other and the number 100 stamped in the corners.

"Put it back, Jayse can tell us when she wakes up." He said tossing the stack back to Seth and snagging a water bottle. He opened the cap and took a drink before propping Jayse's head up and putting the bottle to her lips tipping it up slightly so some of the water dripped into her mouth. "She needs fluids." Dean sighed when most of the water dripped out the corners of her mouth.

"She said something about directions did you see anything in there Seth?" Roman asked watching Dean trying to get Jayse to swallow more water.

"There were these things." Seth said holding up the folded papers full of lines and spread them open. There was a black line drawn on them and Seth looked it before starting to piece it together like a puzzle.

"Figure it out pup?" Roman asked watching the wolf hybrid intently as he studied the papers he had set together.

"I think so." Seth said tracing his finger over the papers and tapping on a circle that was drawn on it. "I think that's where we need to be, and this is where we are." He said pointing at another mark on the map that looked like a stick figure.

"Looks like it's pretty far." Dean said tightening his grip on Jayse when Seth nodded.

"It is but we have Roman. We should wait until it gets dark though." Seth said looking from Roman to Dean to Jayse.

"Yeah that's probably for the best. We need to keep her warm and we should probably try to rest if we're going to be moving all night." Dean said and then eyed the opening of the tunnel. "You think you can fit in here Rome?"

"Barely." Roman said standing up and stripping off his briefs, tossing them to Seth who stuck them into the backpack. He moved out of the mouth of the cave and stretched his muscles, closing his eyes and concentrating. His body fell forward and started enlarging, the sound of his bones snapping echoing in Seth and Dean's ears.

Roman's body grew a little larger then the size of an elephant, his neck and face elongating; his body and face now looking very equine like with large horns coming off his forehead and curving backward. A thick lizard-like tail sprouted along his spine, tapering to a rounded end. His legs and arms thickened, growing to accommodate his larger body, his hands and feet growing larger and sprouting talons, the black and green scales that covered only one arm and part of his chest now filling in on his entire body. He stood up and flared his now much larger wings, snapping them a couple of times before tucking them against his body and turning his head toward the mouth of the cave, letting out a low rumbling growl.

"Well I don't think anyone will mess with us." Dean chuckled nodding toward Seth who put his own briefs into the backpack before shifting into a large grey wolf as Roman moved into the cave carefully so he wouldn't hurt Jayse by mistake and lay down. Seth moved into the space between Roman's legs and lay down; resting his head on one of the large limbs as Dean stood and carried Jayse over to them. He laid her small body down carefully inside Roman's upturned hand so she was off the cold ground, her head resting against Seth's side as Roman curled his talons around her body protectively.

Dean stood up and put his own briefs into the bag and zipped it shut after gathering up everything else and put the bag on the back side of Roman, tucking them between the dragon's body and the cave wall before shifting into a white Bengal tiger and tucking his large body next to Jayse. He rested his head carefully on her chest, as Roman tucked his own head over Dean's body and against her legs carefully before tucking his tail against Dean's side and folding his huge wing down over all of them, blocking them from sight.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't replicate them!" Chris shouted, the back of his hand connecting with Randy's jaw, sending the scientist sprawling on the floor groaning.

"We can't make more of them. The machine used to incubate them was destroyed when you attacked the lab and it will take years to build a new one. Besides that you would have to let them grow to adults. Not only that, there will never be another creature like Roman. He was an accident." Hunter said after spitting some blood out onto the floor at Chris's feet.

Jayse moaned softly, turning her head and blinking rapidly a few times. Why was it so dark? Why the hell did it hurt so much to breath and why did it feel like there was a spike digging into her thigh and what the hell was warm and sticky sliding over the skin of her ankles. Ohh yeah and there was definitely something warm and wet wrapped around her foot for that matter. She blinked again feeling a warm puff of air over her foot and saw a large black and white striped head resting on her chest and she sucked in her breath. She groaned after trying to shift around a little and her hip protested, the spike sliding farther up her leg resting almost uncomfortably against the juncture of her thighs. The head on her chest lifted and clear blue tiger eyes looked into hers.

She sucked in her breath when the tiger nudged her face gently with its huge head before it started purring, the rumble oddly familiar to her, and it rested its head back on her chest and closed its eyes, opening them again a moment later before shutting them again, and she got the distinct feeling it was telling her to go back to sleep, and she closed her own eyes, exhaustion and the rhythmic puffs of warm air on her feet claiming her again.

"FUCK!" Chris shouted and then kicked Randy's ribs as hard as he could. "You'll fucking fix that god damn machine and start replicating them or you're going to wish you had died." He snarled to the two men on the floor before going back down to where the animals had been kept. He went over to where Roman had been chained down and picked up the collar, his jaw tightening at the sight of the key still inside one of the locks. He threw the metal down and stalked back upstairs and grabbed the back of Randy's head pulling him up to his knees.

"You'll either fucking replicate them or tell me where the fuck she took them." Chris snarled pressing a gun under Randy's chin.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean stretched his body, rolling out onto his side, kicking Roman's wing with his back paw when he reached the height of his stretch. He tried to stand, and growled at feeling a weight pinning him down, turning his head and seeing Roman's neck resting across his body, his head on Jayse's legs, his mouth opened, his snake-like tongue wrapped around her foot and drool dripping off one of his fangs onto her ankles. He rolled onto his back, wrapping his front paws around Roman's neck as far as he could and flexed his claws into the scales, his back legs digging in and kicking a little higher on the sinewy neck and scraped his teeth into the scales on the side of Roman's neck growling.

He held on tightly as Roman's tongue unwrapped itself from Jayse's foot and his head shot up, carrying Dean's heavy body with it easily. Dean let his claws go and unlocked his teeth, shifting back to a man and dropping to his feet lightly; chuckling at Roman's dark look and Seth trying to cuddle his furry body closer to Jayse's side without dislodging her head from his body.

"You bring new meaning to the phrase 'drooling over a woman' Rome." Dean said making a face at the puddle on the ground under the woman's feet, laughing at the rumbling growl from the dragon. He looked down at Jayse when she moaned and knelt down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Jayse moaned softly and opened her eyes to the sound of someone talking and a low rumbling growl. She smiled seeing Dean next to her and reached up, resting her hand on his cheek, flexing her fingers when he pressed her hand to his cheek with his own.

"You made it." She whispered, her hand falling limp in his own but her eyes stayed open, watching as he lowered her limp hand to rest on the body of a grey wolf next to her side.

"Thanks to you." He told her, standing and climbing over the rock she was tucked up against and pulling a water bottle out.

"Baby you have to drink something." Dean told her lifting her upper body and setting the bottle to her lips, tilting it carefully so she could swallow some.

"Am I dreaming or can you really talk?" She asked, idly stroking her hand along the back of the wolf next to her, smiling slightly when Seth cuddled closer, her eyes falling shut again.

"We can talk; we just chose not to talk to anyone but each other." Dean said smiling and pouring some water into his cupped hand for Seth to drink.

"Where's Roman? He made it right?" She slurred on the verge of sleep once more, her body needing the rest to heal from being shot.

"Come on Seth, we need to get going." Dean chuckled not bothering to answer Jayse's question since she was no longer conscious. He gathered the bags from behind Roman's body and carried them out of the cave, grabbing his and Seth's briefs form the backpack, tossing one to Seth when he walked out a moment later.

"How are we going to keep her warm while Rome is flying?" Seth asked crossing his arms over his chest as Dean went back into the cave and lifted Jayse out of Roman's claws so the dragon could stand and move out of the cave to stretch.

"Hold her a second." Dean said handing her to Seth carefully, climbing up onto Roman's back facing his tail before lowering his arms to take her back from Seth.

"Climb up here facing forward." He said holding an arm out for Seth to grab and pull himself up onto Roman's back facing forward, the sheet that was around Jayse's body draped around his neck.

"Get closer, we need to cage her with our bodies." Dean said, carefully shifting Jayse's body so she was sitting up, against Seth's chest with her legs around his own waist, Seth's legs outside of hers across his thighs. He helped tuck the sheet around her legs and then tucked her arms up against her chest, pulling her close into his own chest and Seth caged her in by wrapping his arms around both of them pressing his chest to her back.

"Ready Rome. Seth can direct you." Dean said, gripping Roman's sides with his legs as he stood up and flared his wings, grabbing the bags in one of his huge hands as he lifted into the air and flew them in the direction Seth pointed.

"Get them up and back to our lab. Take that machine and put it into a truck along with the animals." Chris shouted and people started scurrying around following his orders.

"Slater and McIntyre should be able to either fix that piece of shit or modify one of our machines to do its job so get them moved to the lab." Antonio barked into his phone yanking Hunter to his feet and shoving him toward the door before turning back to where Chris still had a gun under Randy's chin.

"So where did she take them Mr. Orton?" Chris asked digging the barrel of the gun harder into Randy's chin.

"We don't know." Randy spat at Chris, groaning when the butt of the gun connected to his jaw.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You don't need your legs to work for me." Chris growled firing the gun off into Randy's thigh smirking when the scientist screamed at the pain.

"He's not lying. We set it up that way in case something like this happened; we don't know where they are going." Hunter yelled from the door fighting against the hold Antonio had on him.

"Smart. You better hope you can fucking replicate them then. Not that I won't find them eventually but I don't fucking want to wait." Chris snarled and gestured toward Randy's fallen form on the ground, stepping though the door as two of his men hauled Randy out after them.

"How much farther?" Dean shouted toward Seth after Roman had been flying almost all night and the sun was starting to make its appearance.

"Shouldn't be much farther, I'm pretty sure its somewhere in that mountain range." Seth yelled back nodding to a small range of mountains they were flying toward. Roman started descending at Seth's urging, skimming over the top of a small town before spotting a clearing in the trees on the side of the mountain and touching down next to a rustic looking large log cabin.

"I hope you're right about this pup otherwise Roman just scared the fuck out somebody." Dean chuckled, gripping Jayse tightly as Seth slid off Roman's back and shifted, taking off toward the cabin in his wolf form.

"She's still alive." Dean said feeling Roman nudge his shoulder with his nose obviously worried about Jayse.

"I was right it's empty but locked up tight. Was there a key or something anywhere?" Seth asked coming back and shift back to a man, digging through the sippers of the backpack Jayse had and pulling out a keychain. "I'll go look inside fast make sure everything is safe before we take her in." He said and then ran off toward the cabin again. Roman's head shot up, turning toward the cabin when Seth's terrified howl split the morning air and the large grey wolf streaked toward him, hiding behind his back leg and growling in the direction of the building.


	16. Chapter 16

"Seth what the fuck?" Dean asked the scared wolf hiding behind the dragon's back leg, as Roman let out a deep rumbling growl and flared his wings, preparing to attack anything that might have followed Seth.

"Someone killed a wolf and left it in there! Was that fucking map some kind of sick joke?!" Seth shouted shifting back into his human form and eyeing the cabin warily.

"Was there anything in there that would actually hurt Jayse if I took her in or did you not make it past the door pup?" Dean asked gripping Roman's shaking sides as he smirked down at Seth.

"I d…" Seth mumbled looking away from Dean and crossing his arms of his chest.

"What was that pup I couldn't hear you." Dean asked burying his face in Jayse's neck to hide his laugh.

"I didn't make it past the door! Happy?" Seth growled before holding his arms out to take the woman from Dean's arms.

"Immensely." Dean laughed jumping down from Roman's back and pulling off his briefs before shifting to his tiger form to go look at the cabin in place of Seth.

Dean crept up the front porch and through the open front door, looking around the large room. There was a large snarling wolf that wasn't moving and didn't smell like it was alive sitting next to a chair along with several other animal heads with bony protrusions on their heads on the walls, but there wasn't anything that struck him as dangerous, and nothing had his fur standing up so he moved through the rest of the rooms in the cabin quickly determining that it was safe to bring Jayse inside. He went back into the first room and shifted grabbing the dead wolf and taking it out of the cabin.

"It's safe bring her in and put her in the bed." He called out to Seth as he carried the dead animal away from the cabin and into the woods; Roman could burn it later.

"Come on pup." Roman chuckled after shifting back and started for the cabin after picking up the bags. He set them down inside the door and followed Seth into a room that had a large bed in it, watching as he carefully laid Jayse down on top of the covers.

"She wake up at all?" Dean asked coming into the room carrying the bag that he had put the medical supplies from the lab into, setting it on the bed.

"No. Is she going to be ok?" Seth asked looking at his brother worriedly.

"She lost a lot of blood, but the fact that she's still alive is a good sign." Dean stated pulling supplies out of the bag and setting up a makeshift I.V. stand from a coat rack out of the entry way and some string. He put the needle into Jayse's hand and started her on a saline drip to try and re hydrate her glad that he had gotten his hands on the book.

"We're working as fast as we can!" Heath Slater whimpered when Cesaro stuck a gun in his face asking how the progress on the machine was coming.

"It was badly damaged but we've been able to fix a lot of it already!" Drew McIntyre said still working on the machine under Randy's direction.

"It better be fixed by the morning or you're going to regret it." Cesaro snarled at the two engineers before wrapping his hand around Randy's bandaged thigh and squeezing making the scientist scream out in pain before leaving the lab under the guard of his highbred mercenaries and going to find Chris and Hunter.

"It isn't smart to mix DNA from unknown sources. You're adding animal traits in and there is already an element of unpredictability in it." Hunter sighed looking down and the blood samples Chris had pushed into his hands.

"The sources aren't unknown, they are from the prison." Chris shrugged waving at the vials in Hunters hands. "There's a background on all three of the men that they will be named after in the papers there if you want to read it. I made notes of what I want them mixed with so get started. The machine better be ready by the morning." Chris said before nodding to Cesaro and both men left the lab so Hunter could start working on mixing DNA.

"Jesus he's insane wanting to use these guys." Hunter said sucking in his breath at the long list of crimes the three men had incurred. They scared him and he hadn't even seen them. The combination Chris wanted on one of them was truly frightening and Hunter sincerely hoped that the experiment failed.

"Guys! Dinner!" Roman shouted setting plates out on the table for his brothers before sitting down himself.

"You made something? When and how did you learn how to cook?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow and sniffing at the plate of food Roman set out.

"When did and how you learn to read? I watched Jayse." Roman said shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite of the food. It was edible but it wasn't anything like the small woman in the bed made for them.

"This isn't that bad Rome." Seth said taking a hesitant bite and Dean nodded his agreement glad that Roman could make stuff for them to survive on while Jayse was recovering.

"I made some oatmeal for her. That's what she called the stuff Jack dumped on us every morning right?" Roman said sighing when both Dean and Seth nodded. "It will be easy for her to swallow if she doesn't wake up long enough to eat."

"I'll feed her." Seth said pushing his empty plate away from the table and grabbing the bowl Roman had left on the counter before heading in to where Jayse was laying. He shook her gently, relieved when she cracked her eyes opened slightly and he was able to feed her a little of the oatmeal before she refused anymore.

"Seth I need to used the bathroom." She said softly without opening her eyes and he carried her into the room with the toilet caring for her the way she had cared for him in the lab before crawling into the bed next to her to sleep.

"It's fixed." Heath said tiredly to Chris and Cesaro as the men opened the lab door the next morning.

"Excellent!" Chris shouted smiling evilly.


	17. Chapter 17

Jayse sighed and opened her eyes, smiling slightly at the sight of the grey wolf sleeping curled into a ball beside her. She knew Seth had been by her side since they escaped, she just wasn't sure how long ago it was. He had fed her and helped her when she needed to bathe and use the bathroom, reversing their roles from the lab. She knew Dean had been there a few times when she had opened her eyes but she had yet to see Roman and she was concerned that he hadn't made it.

"Puppy boy?" She called out softly; not wanting to wake him by shaking him. She had learned that lesson already and it wasn't one she wanted to repeat. She laughed when he whined and covered his eyes with one of his paws. She smiled and sat up in the bed, surprised that it didn't hurt her very much. Maybe she could make it to the bathroom herself without disturbing Seth.

Jayse slid her legs out of the bed and set her feet on the floor, pushing up slowly testing her strength happy that she was able to stand on her own, surprised she was as strong as she was. She slowly made her way into the bathroom and sighed as she shut the door quietly, proud of herself at having made it on her own. She finished up quickly and left the bathroom, laughing softly at Seth sprawled out on his back now, all four paws in the air and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes closed snoring softly.

She slowly made her way through the cabin, scanning the rooms for any sign of Dean and Roman, frowning when she saw only traces of Seth and Dean around. She sighed and opened the door to the cabin and stepped out onto the porch carefully, blinking against the bright sunlight.

"Wonder where we are." Jayse murmured sitting down carefully on the porch steps and looking out into the clearing surrounded by woods, wonder just how far they had traveled from the lab. She sighed and smiled at the sight of a huge white Bangle tiger stalking slowly out of the trees, creeping along the ground before pouncing on a small rabbit that had ventured into the middle of the yard. She cringed before laughing with the tiger opened its huge paws and the rabbit ran off unscathed into the trees.

"Very well done Kit Kat." She called out scratching behind Dean's ears when he trotted over to her and placed his huge head in her lap. "Are you enjoying your freedom?" She whispered running her nails down the tigers long body when he rubbed against her, nearly knocking her over.

"That wasn't nice." Jayse giggled pulling lightly on Dean's tail when he turned away from her, and broke down laughing when he whipped his body around and batted her hand away from his tail with his paw.

"Don't like your tail pulled on?" She laughed standing slowly and following the big cat as he went into the cabin. "Did Roman make it?" Jayse asked quietly when Dean settled his huge body onto the couch and she still hadn't seen Roman. She smiled and relaxed against the large body that wrapped its arms around her tightly from behind thinking it was Seth, until the grey wolf padded sleepily out of the bedroom moments later.

"Roman." She gasped turning in his grip and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly when he lifted her easily against his body. "You made it." She whispered against his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist. She winced slightly when the wound on her hip twinged at the sudden movement and Roman frowned and carried her into the bedroom quickly and gently laid her on the bed.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked lowly, tracing his fingers gently along the wound before sliding into the bed beside her.

"No its fine." She said sliding over a little bit to make room for his large body in the bed, biting her lip when he pulled her against him.

"You need to rest more Jayse. You need to finish healing." Roman said softly rubbing his fingers along her back softly smirking when her eyes drifted shut and her body relaxed against him.

"Randy I want this chip implanted into their necks." Chris snarled at the scientist placing three small boxes down onto the work bench near the incubator where the new hybrids were growing by the minute.

"What is that?" Randy asked picking up one of the boxes and opening it, turning the small computer looking chip over in his hands studying it.

"It will allow me to control them better then your collars could." Chris said smirking at the scientist and tapping his temple twice. "Get it put into them." He said looking into the machine and smiling at the small crocodile and orangutan that were floating in their incubation bubbles before shifting his attention to his creation. The body and head of a lion, the wings of a bat and the tail of a scorpion made him smile, still not believing that they had been able to create a Scorpicore.


End file.
